Boogiemen, Dragons, and Tricksters
by Ayrki
Summary: A fic in time for the Christmas season. Hopefully, this will go according to plan and be a short-ish story centering around Minako and Hotaru. *Shoujo Ai* (Complete including epilogue)
1. Chapter 1

Title: 'Boogiemen, Dragons, and Tricksters' ~ Possibly a working title, not really sure yet.  
  
Author: Ayrki  
  
Email: ayrki@yahoo.com  
  
Beta: Nope, I've not found one of these elusive creatures yet.  
  
Series: Sailormoon  
  
Genre: Romance, as fluffy and sugary as you can get. Well, that's what I am going for anyway.  
  
Chapter or Part: First of I don't know how many, it was supposed to be a short story of about ten pages, but I am beginning to doubt if I can write short stories. They all turn into monsters. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: No! No! No! It wasn't me! You can't prove a bloody thing, you can't. Oh, oops. *sheepish grin* Not that kinda disclaimer, my bad. I don't own 'em. I just get the plot as I am sure this is the only one like this out there so far.  
  
Summary: Okay, so it is supposed to be a short ten or so page Christmas fic. This is being written in response to a challenge proposed by Matthias (AKA MysticMew) on the Stars In Love yahoo group. All that the challenge called for was a story of about ten pages that had Minaru content either mainly or minorly. It just has to be in there. So, it's a fluffy little shoujo ai involving Minako and Hotaru.  
  
Timeline: It's confusing, abstract, and downright impossible to figure out. With that said, this story takes place in the Inner senshi and Hotaru's last year of high school. After the defeat of Galaxia, Hotaru aged enough so that she is about a year, year and a half younger than the Inner soldiers. This takes place very close to Christmas as it is a Christmas fic. But you already figured that one out, huh? ^_^  
  
Author's notes: Minaru, you ask? Well, you can find the answer of that on the yahoo group Stars In Love (I'll get anybody the link if they want). Okay, I'll be nice, it basically is the short way of saying Minako and Hotaru. A Minaru story is one that has the romantic relationship of Aino Minako and Tomoe Hotaru, a bit of an odd concept, huh? But it actually works once you think about it. Anyway, if you are interested in the pairing and like it then we would love to have you on the group. Okay, shameless promotion done. Tell me what you think of this as feedback is always greatly appreciated. Good, bad, indifferent? Should I hang up my quill permanently? Criticism wanted.well, at least tell me where I made a mistake.  
  
Oh, and please remember that this is not beta-read as I do not have one and I probably missed out on a few things in my excitement of getting this done. All I've got is my little brother that I torture with reading this to or making him read it himself. That, and a homicidal, violent Muse that keeps the worst hours, either that or she lives on the other side of the world.  
  
~~~~~  
  
'It's actually quite extraordinary how different cultures so far from each other and so different in so many ways manage to run parallel to one another. In every culture there is a type of 'boogieman' that only children can see, he terrorizes them and sometimes he is believed to be a demon who hunts them. The boogieman might take the shape of a 'bathroom monster' for some; in these cases he is a harmful being that only frightens the child. In others, he may be named 'Der Kindistod' or 'Child Death', a horrific demon who murdered sick children. Another similarity that most, if not all, cultures share is the existence of dragons; if you look hard enough it is possible to discover the winged, fire breathing beasts. Of course, not all types of dragons share these qualities. Besides dragons and boogiemen, cultures also have tricksters; each one has one in a different form. In parts of Africa it was Hare who was the trickster, and in Native American myths the trickster was some times Raven or Coyote. In Norse mythology Loki took up the mischief making while, as in ancient Britain Puck was he who played the jokes.  
  
Boogiemen, dragons, and tricksters. But we know that is not all cultures have in common; no, there are ghosts, angels, magick, and faeries. However, is that really all that cultures have in common? No, many cultures share the same holidays, New Year's, Halloween, Valentine's Day, and birthdays.How Sure, they are not celebrated in the same manner; for most cultures Halloween is completely different in its celebration. Some dress up in costumes to mock the spirits, while others dress up so that the ghosts and ghouls will not know them from the real goblins. But, it is a day of the supernatural, and is celebrated as a remembrance of the creatures we disguise ourselves as. Today, however, less and less cultures celebrate this day as we become a more scientific world and forget our magickal pasts. We created magick to explain what our logic could not; now what was once a miracle is science.  
  
One holiday widely celebrated today is Christmas. In many places with many cultures Christmas has become about the glamour and the gifts. It is about getting a new toy and the fantastic decorations of which have nothing to do with the day's original beginnings. Christmas is not even the true name of the holiday. Christmas was named for a man who died on a cross. That is not what the day is supposed to be about, as is they actually believe that he was born in August as that is when the star would have been seen in Bethlehem. But I'm getting off topic, sorry about that, I tend to go off on tangents and philosophies has become one of my loves. In the northern hemisphere it was called 'Winter Solstice' or 'Mid-winter', while in the southern hemisphere it was called 'Summer Solstice' or 'Mid-Summer'. Either way it was celebrated, relatively mind you, the same. It involved the giving of gifts, but the holiday was more about being with family and celebrating the joy of life and living. Far too often, people place monetary and materialistic meanings on this 'Winter (or Summer) Solstice.' That is usually when the Gods- or deities, or whatever you want to call the- step in and decide to teach we mere mortals about the true meaning of 'Christmas'. And so ever year, about the 25 of December, the world begins their preparations of this day of celebration. Some cultures set out shoes to be filled will goodies, while others hang stockings from the fireplace. In most cultures there is a belief that a good spirit will bring prizes and gifts to each home, some call him St. Nicholas, others Kris Kringle, and others (the one we most know) call him Santa Claus.  
  
I remember once, when I was in my second year of primary school, learning of the real Saint Nicholas who would put gifts and treats into the shoes of poor children who's families were too poor to afford anything special for the Solstice. I can't remember where in the world it was; I just remember that it was Eastern Europe, Austria or perhaps Holland.I really can't remember. Yeah, it was that long ago.well, not really.  
  
It is really amazing, we all think that we are so different and have nothing in common with those halfway around the world, or even next-door neighbours for that matter. But when one takes the time to really think about it and actually look at the other cultures, it is easy to see that maybe, just maybe, we are not so different. And maybe one day when we all realize this, maybe things won't be so bad in the world. Something to look forward to, hmmm?'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sighing contently, the girl -no, young woman- sat back in the chair in which she currently occupied in the Minato District Library. Black hair, as dark as midnight, grown out just enough to touch the shoulder was tucked out of the way behind her right ear as she leaned back over her paper and signed her name with a flourish: 'Tomoe Hotaru'. Checking back over the paper one last time, she slipped it into a folder sporting two photographs: one of a white tiger cub ready to pounce upon an unsuspecting mother. The other was of four women, all rather young; though, many still thought that the tallest with ruffled blond hair was male. It was a happy picture, at first glance one would think that it was a small, close family: a handsome and charming-looking man, an elegant and beautiful woman, a grinning and cheerful child of about eight years old, and a mysterious but striking woman, whom one would assume to be an aunt or very close friend. They were a close family, though not related by blood; and none would know from looking at the picture that each was a seasoned warrior that had sacrificed herself for the world many times over. But they didn't need to know that, those that needed to knew.  
  
Gathering the rest of her things, Tomoe Hotaru stood and slipped them into her bag. With a shy smile to the friendly librarian, who had noticed the young violet-eyed girl on many occasions, the girl left the warm sanctuary of the library. Out on the steps of the library, Hotaru pulled her gloves on and tightened her coat about her. With that done, she descended the shovelled steps and walked off down the abandoned streets of the Minato District. As she wandered through the snow-blanketed streets aimlessly, her thoughts wandered, just as she. Christmas had almost arrived, perhaps another week or two. They had a Christmas party planned, all had agreed and looked forward to it. Though, Hotaru spoke of it less than the others; most times her thoughts were elsewhere. With her family, her original family.  
  
It had been years since they had celebrated a Christmas together, even before she had died and been reborn to be raised by her fellow Outer soldiers. Once her mother and elder sister had died in the fire from the lab explosion there was very little celebration in the Tomoe home. Instead, her possessed father had cultivated and aided the evil presence in her until the demon finally took control of her completely. When that happened she had consumed her best friend's -her first friend in so many years- heart crystal, then the creature took complete control. Shaking her head to expel the melancholy thoughts, Hotaru glanced around. She was in a residential area at the moment; from where she walked on the sidewalk she was able to see into many of the homes. Families putting up last minute decorations or sitting down to dinner was what she saw. This invoked a new string of memories, namely one of before that horrific accident. She remembered the first Christmas in which she received her first lamp; her mother had given it to her. Since that day, she had a love of them and collected them simply because they brought about happy memories.  
  
(Hotaru)  
  
Those families in the windows were lucky, I mused. They don't know the true horror that exist, they haven't had to die for the world, or loose their entire family just so that they could achieve their destiny. Not that I didn't have a wonderful family, Haruka-papa is the best that I could hope for, and Michiru-mama is as compassionate as any mother twice her age with much more experience. And Setsuna-mama is truly wonderful, always there to help me along and answer my questions, no matter what I asked. Though I looked but a few years younger than my fellow outer senshi, I still called them by the names that I had as a reborn child. Just as they still called me 'hime-chan', their nickname for me. They had raised me, and I still see them as my guardians and family. They were the best family that I could have asked for: caring, compassionate, protective, understanding, and always willing to sate my curiosity as a child. Even today, I still go to them if I had a question.well, that is, if I wasn't shy about the subject. In matters of the heart, I rivalled Ami in shyness and nervousness, though I don't 'head for the hills' when a love letter crosses my path. No, but it tends to be a close battle, I smile a little wryly at this thought. Most of this came from not having very many experiences in the past from which to draw from. The other senshi had the benefit of past loves to help them in romantic adventures, but as they lived them, I had slept on. Waiting for the day in which I would be awakened to fulfil my duty.  
  
Chuckling ruefully, I again expelled the melancholy thoughts. This was one of the reasons I both loved and dreaded the season; so many memories were dredged up by the holidays. Looking up at the sky, I felt as feather soft snowflakes touched my face and melt away. I couldn't -and didn't even attempt to- stop the smile from spreading across my features. Ever since I was a small child, I had been utterly enthralled with snow. I loved it and would wait each year just for it to come again, I especially loved the first snowfall; there was just something about it that I couldn't put my finger on it. I paused in the park, which I had found myself in, after leaving my thoughts and simply stood letting the snow fall about me. I don't know how much later, but soon a voice broke through, calling my name. Though I wasn't thinking about particularly anything, I hadn't heard the young woman approach.  
  
Looking to my left, saw Aino Minako wave and walk towards me, calling out, "Konbanwa, Hotaru-chan."  
  
Smiling, I waved back and waited for my friend to close the distance between us. It's rather ironic, and a little symbolic when you think about it; Minako had closed another distance between us, between the inner senshi and I. It was because of her that I have become so comfortable around them. It is because of her efforts that I have begun to socialise, though nothing like her. This thought brought smile to my face again, there would never be a day when anybody could match Minako for socialising, of that I was positive. Finally, I broke the silence, "Good Evening to you, Minako- chan." I turned towards my blond-haired friend; again, as every time I look at her, I am struck by her beauty. I don't know how she says single or has failed to find the one meant for her. You would think that she would have half the population lined up at her door for dates. Then again, she usually did. "And how are you this evening?"  
  
She thought for a moment, the tip of her tongue just visible out of the corner of her mouth. Something that she did whenever she thought about something seriously, it was a trait that I, for some reason I still haven't figured out, find utterly adorable. Smiling, she answered, "Well, I don't really know as it is only 5:15, that is hardly the evening."  
  
Trying to suppress a grin, and failing miserably I might add, I told her "Ah, but it was you who said 'Good Evening' first."  
  
The smile grew, if that was even possible, "True, but you can ask me in a little bit how I am this evening. 'Til then you will just have to give me time to figure it out."  
  
I rolled my eyes, I had long since gotten used to her antics, "Right, and how long does it take to figure out how you are?" Her only response was to stick her tongue out at me. I grinned, and without speaking we both turned and walked deeper into the park as the sun set for the day. We had learned each other's movements and long since became synchronised in our actions; in the occasional battles, we worked extraordinarily as a team, something that the others had commented on once or twice. I honestly didn't notice it for a while. Five minutes later found us by the lake that had frozen over and had been made into a makeshift ice-skating rink. Brushing off the bench under a large oak tree, we both took a seat and watched as the snow fell. "Figured out how you are this evening, yet?" I asked, concealing my grin.  
  
I felt the look that she gave me and gave up hiding my smile. She finally answered me, "You are a brat."  
  
Turning, I feigned deep hurt. Holding both hands to my chest, over my heart, I exclaimed, "Brat? Me? Nay, never I. Thou hurtest thy to the core when thee suggesteth that thy is a brat.eth." I added the last part as an after thought, during my dramatics I managed to remain the pretence of being hurt and extremely serious.  
  
Minako, however, had not. She had instantly dissolved in to a fit of giggles at my antics, which had been my goal all along. "Oh, Hotaru-chan," she managed to gasp in-between laugher. "If only people saw this side of you, I'd bet you would have all kinds of attention." She grin and fell into another fit of laughter."  
  
I smiled and told her, "I am only like this around you. I don't really know why, I've never been this goofy -for want of a better word- before. I don't think I was like this even before the Lab." Narrowing my eyes at her, I leaned forward a little and said in a lower voice, "I think you must be rubbing off on me.and maybe you are the only one I want noticing me." The last part was whispered. I don't really know what happened next, maybe I was just in an odd mood because of the snow, or maybe I was giddy from acting so silly. All I do know is that for a moment our eyes met and Minako's laughter died down, but the smile remained. Silence settled around us, not an oppressive one, quite the contrary in fact, but instead a calm, comfortable one. Happiness and joy radiated from Minako's blue eyes, I could get lost in them so easily; actually, I did. I felt myself moving closer to the older girl, not really sure of my intent, I do know that she moved closer to me too. Centimetres apart, I still didn't know what I was doing, all that I did know was that it felt right. Being here with Minako felt right.  
  
I felt a hand softly touch -no caress- my cheek, then I realised that it was Minako's hand; she whispered, as if afraid to break the spell, "You really are beautiful, you know."  
  
Blushing furiously, I dropped my head, unconsciously leaning into her hand. For her to say that I was beautiful.I looked back up, shyly and just as quietly, I murmured, "Not nearly as you." I glanced back down, then, finally making a decision I shifted and let my head rest on the older girls shoulder. She easily settled her arm around me, as if it were the most natural thing in the world for her to do. I slipped my arms around her waist and didn't bother to even try and stop the content smile from spreading.  
  
(Minako)  
  
I don't what it is about the Christmas season that brings me such mixed feelings. Maybe it is because I see all of the happy people around with their family without a care in the world. That reminds me of what they don't know, of what I have had to sacrifice myself for. Then I think of everything I have gone through since I was thirteen, yeah, that was probably it. I didn't want to go home yet, for some reason. And for another reason, I couldn't explain, I wandered toward a park that we, the senshi, have frequented on many occasions. Soon though, I learned why I was drawn to the park: the little Raven was there, watching the snow fall. I stood there, watching her, as I reflected on our relationship that had developed in the year and half since the defeat of Galaxia. Hotaru had grown at an accelerated rate until she was looked like she was about a year or two younger than the rest of the senshi. She was now in the same grade as the rest, excluding Haruka-san, Michiru-san, and Setsuna-san, of course. That meant that she was in her twelfth and last year of school before university. But that was still a few months away.  
  
Chibiusa had long since returned to her own time, and after defeating Galaxia Hotaru had seemed to withdraw into herself. Rather, she tried to, but I did my best and proved to be quite stubborn. It took a lot, and I mean a lot, but soon I had Hotaru laughing and smiling more often and interacting with many more people than before. I don't mean to claim all responsibility for her change, never. But I think it helped that I was always there giving her a push to enter into the conversation and to actually have fun. It was hard work, some days it seemed as if she thought that she had no right to be happy or have fun. I can remember once when she actually said some thing to that effect. It stunned me for sure. I had never thought that maybe she thought that she wasn't allowed to have fun, as if it were some unspoken taboo. Well, needless to say, that idea didn't stick with her for too long.  
  
In the months following her enrolment to Juuban High School with the rest of us last year, she began to make casual friends. I think that it helped that almost all of us senshi went to the same school. I mean, kids certainly couldn't, and wouldn't, even attempt to pick on her with Haruka, and Makoto for that matter, always around. That and most of our classmates think along the lines of 'cool by association', meaning that Hotaru was always around Haruka and Michiru, and the rest of us who became popular in our own right, and so she must be cool if she was around them and us. Well, that's just a theory, but you can see why I leave the theorising to Ami-chan, Setsuna-san, and Hotaru. I just tend to be able to understand people, and once they realised that she was actually a really nice and interesting person, they were far kinder to her than her Mugen Gakuen classmates. Even the ones that now went to our school accepted her, maybe it helped that she didn't use her healing abilities. After a moment I decided that it was more of Haruka's and Makoto's doing, I grinned at the thought. Even just one of them alone was intimidating enough, but when they team up.well, lets just say bullying wasn't much of a problem.  
  
Finally, I made my presence known; she didn't seem to know I was there, watching her. Wishing her a 'Good Evening', I closed the gap between us. She smiled in return, a smile that could melt anybody's heart. Well, mine anyway. I don't know when the little Raven had started to affect me like this; all that I knew was that I didn't care. She was quiet for a few more moments before she returned the greeting and asked me how I was doing. I pretended to think deeply before answered cheekily, that it was far too early in the evening to tell. She tried to suppress her smile, she really did but couldn't. After a short exchange that resulted in my sticking my tongue out and her rolling her eyes, we both turned and walked deeper into the park. I don't know when we did it, but we had learned to read each other's movements in a way that could rival even Haruka and Michiru's synchronicity. Maybe it was from all of the training that we did together, not that I really cared.  
  
A little while later, we stopped walking, brushed the snow off a bench and sat down. After moment it was Hotaru who was cheeky as she asked if I'd figured out how I was. I fixed her with a look that would have made even the most iron willed person squirm, well, if they had been looking at me, which she was not. I finally, playfully, resorted to a plain and simply insult that wasn't meant; which we both knew.  
  
I didn't expect the firefly's response though; playing mock hurt she pretended to be innocent and then wounded as she clutched her hands to her chest and proclaimed, in one of those old English accents, that I had hurt her. I couldn't keep in my laughter as she dramatically played the part, and well I add, but it was when she almost forgot the last 'eth' that I completely lost it. I laughed so hard that my sides ached, but I didn't care. She could make me laugh like no one else, as I finally managed to get a hold of some of my laughter I managed to tell her that if she cut loose like this then she'd have all kinds of people wanting to be with her. She smiled that smile and caused my heart to flutter, I half-hated that she could do that to me so easily and not even know. But, only half-hated mind you, and perhaps not even that much.  
  
She told me, then, that she was only like this around me. I couldn't help but be both proud and elated that it was me that caused this, but when she leaned closer to me and said in a low voice that quickened my pulse, that maybe I was rubbing off on her. Then she added that maybe it was only me that she wanted to notice her, I found that my laughter had left me as my heart raced at her suggestion, but I was still smiling, rather grinning. Hotaru hadn't moved back to where she had been a moment ago; as I met her gaze I couldn't help but be pulled in. Her violet eyes were so expressive; they say that the eyes are the window to the soul. Well, if that is so then Tomoe Hotaru has one of the most beautiful souls I have ever seen, but I already knew that. In her eyes I could see joy, laughter, and happiness, but I could also see a wisdom that came only from centuries as a senshi. I could also see a pain that had not yet been erased from her heart, the loss of her family and innocence. There was also something else there that I could really identify.  
  
Instead of leaning back into her former position, Hotaru moved a little closer, as did I. I don't know what she intended, or even what I intended. All I knew was that it felt right to have her close. I reached up with my left hand, the backs of my gloved fingers touching her cheek, tracing her jaw lightly. As if afraid to break the spell, I kept my voice quiet as I told her that she was beautiful. And I meant it; I had never spoken truer words. Snowflakes were scattered intermittently through her now shoulder- length hair that she had decided to grow out, giving her an exotic look. Her violet eyes sparkled with mirth and seemed to hold mysteries that mankind would never learn, as if they weren't worth of them. Only one person would be. Where these thoughts came from, I didn't know but Hotaru blushed a cute shade of red and glanced down, leaning into my hand. Again, my heart skipped a few beats and fluttered.  
  
I barely heard her whisper, "Not nearly as you," because I was far too wrapped up in the fact that she had just moved completely over to rest her head on my shoulder. I couldn't stop the goofy grin from spreading as I settled my arm across her shoulders and pulled her a little closer. I didn't think it was possible, but I think the grin got even bigger as she slipped her arms around my waist. I let my left hand drop to lie in my lap, then I let it come to rest on Hotaru's forearm, my thumb idly stroking her arm. Stupid thumb, it was as if it had a mind of it's own as it sure wasn't listening to me.  
  
I let my head come to rest on her's as we sat there simply enjoying each other's company and the embrace. A little while later, I managed to win the battle with the rebellious thumb and brought my had up to brush Hotaru's hair away from her forehead, where I planted a soft kiss. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was falling for the little firefly, and I was falling hard.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Haruka)  
  
It was 6:30, supper was almost ready, and Hotaru wasn't home yet. I knew that she was going to the library after school; she has been doing that a lot, not that we mind. But if memory serves me right, the Library closes at 5:30 or 6 o'clock. I stopped in mid-pace, she probably stopped by the Crown Arcade Centre, yes, that was probably it. But why, then, had I resumed my pacing? Hearing a melodic chuckle I stop and turn to see Michiru watching me, a small smile half-hidden behind her hand. She leaned on the door jam -that was usually my trick- and continued to watch me, who knows how long she had been there. "You know, she is probably with someone, perhaps one of the Inners?"  
  
I gave a half-grunt, which could be taken as an agreement or a disagreement and resumed pacing and looking up at the large clock. I heard her laugh, the sound that tends to make my knees turn to jelly, and move closer to me. A light hand stopped me in my tracks; "If you don't stop that pacing you will wear a patch in the carpet. And I happen to like the carpet, so if you don't mind: stop." I considered ignoring her request. Really! Okay, so it was for about.eh, half or even a third of a nano-second. And I think she knew it.  
  
Sighing, I stop and turn towards her. Oh, yeah, she knew alright. I could see it in her eyes as she laughed at me, but not in an insulting way. Just in the way of finding something a lover does as amusing or endearing, Michiru has a few of those traits. That thought causes a small smile to appear and I make no attempt to stop it.  
  
Seeing the smile, and probably guessing the general area of my thoughts Michiru simply shook her head and stepped closer to slip her arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I draped my arms casually around her, my hands coming to rest easily on her hips. I looked back over at the clock, 6:43 and still no Hotaru. I heard and felt Michiru laugh, "You know, you are really adorable when you play the worried parent."  
  
When I don't reply and still watch as the lethargic second hand tick away, Michiru stood on her toes to gain a few extra centimetres. I soon found out what she was up to: ever so softly, Michiru was trailing feather-light kisses along my jaw line. Something she knew I couldn't resist. I turned away from the clock to fix my lover with a penetrating gaze, which she unflinchingly returned. I knew she saw the telltale twitch as I tried to suppress the smile unsuccessfully, she simply smiled in return. I dropped my head the last few centimetres separating us and touch my lips to her's oh so softly. Soft and gentle at first then deepened as mouths part and tongues dance and caress, the kiss full of love and passion. I slid one hand away from her waist and brought it up to cup her cheek and then thread through her hair as I loose myself completely in the kiss. I don't think either of us heard Setsuna's sigh or mutter as she poked her head into the living room to ask if Hotaru had come home yet.  
  
I finally have to admit defeat and pull away as the need for oxygen becomes far to great to ignore any longer. Keeping my eyes closed I rested my forehead upon Michiru's and try to quail my pounding heart and calm my breath. In a whisper I ask, "Why do you have to always steal my breath?"  
  
I finally open my eyes to meet hers as she answers, "Because you are the thief of my heart, dear love of mine." I smile and let my hand fall from her hair only to gather her closer and hold her to me, her head above my heart.  
  
"I love you," I whisper hoarsely.  
  
"I know, love, I know," Michiru murmured, her lips brushing against my throat. I don't know how long we stood there, but soon I looked up as I heard the click of the front door. A moment later a snowy Hotaru poked her head into the living room, her cheeks flushed and rosy, presumably from the cold. She gave Michiru and I a smile and waved before retreating back into the coatroom to remove her coat and gloves, after a moment I could hear her as she ascended the stairs to her room on the second floor. Pulling out of the embrace, Michiru kissed me lightly on the cheek and told me to go talk to my 'daughter'.  
  
I pulled her back to me and placed a lingering kiss on her lips before I turn and walk off to find my daughter, leaving behind a rather stunned Michiru. I grin as I follow Hotaru up the stairs. I've still got it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Hotaru)  
  
I was sitting on my bed after just changing out of my half damp uniform when I heard the soft knock. I wondered for a moment which one it would be, after a moment I decided upon my 'papa', "Come in, Haruka-papa," I call, and smile as she smiled sheepishly at me as she walked in.  
  
"I guess I'm getting predictable, huh?" Haruka asked, the sheepish smile still in place.  
  
I grinned, "A little. But that's alright, you're allowed to be protective of me."  
  
"Good," she growled, "'Cause I'll always be."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh, who needed those huge families when you have people like this? Taking my invitation to sit down, Haruka sat at my desk chair, turning it backwards so that she could rest her arms upon the backrest. "Haruka-papa." I began hesitantly. Sensing that I was breaching a subject I was shy about Haruka allowed me to take my time, of which I was grateful for. "When.when did you realise.that you were in love with Michiru-mama?" Well, I managed to get that out alright, it was a bit rushed at the end, but I think she knew what I said.  
  
Yeah, judging from the smile on her face, she knew. The smile shifted to one of mischief that meant only trouble, "So, who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Haruka-papa!" I exclaimed, even though we both knew I knew what she would do. It was a game we played, one that neither of us tired of.  
  
"Well, what else am I supposed to think? You normally don't ask about love, you're almost as shy as Ami in that department." She said, idly turning her chair side to side. I dropped my shoulders and fixed her with a look that asked her to simply answer the question. "Well, you're no fun," she muttered and then added in a normal voice, "I can't really say. Honestly, I mean, I ran away from it enough. Both my destiny and my feelings." I remembered Haruka-papa telling me as a child about how as much as we tried we could not escape our destiny, it was destined and would come to be, one way or the other. "I was young, foolish, and scared; but it was actually my love for Michiru that led me to accept my destiny. I pushed her away continually and it took almost loosing her to realise that I cared for her. It was later in our battles as senshi that I realised the full extent of my feelings."  
  
"Oh," I murmured, that didn't really help.  
  
"I guess the thing is, is that it was a gradual thing, I didn't see it coming a mile away, nor did I see her returning them. But it took a bit and I soon realised that she was not just a friend, but so much more." Haruka unfolded her arms and shrugged as she added, "From there the real work began: finding out if Michiru felt the same way. And you know the rest." Haruka let me think about what she had said, now that I thought about it, she had given me a lot to think about. She interrupted my thoughts, "But we can continue this later." I looked up at her, a little confused, "Now, we have dinner waiting for us."  
  
"Oh, right, I'd forgotten about that," I murmured as I stood, still rather deep in thought.  
  
As we walked down the stairs, Haruka again broke into my thoughts, "So, where were you anyway?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, with Minako." I said as I walked passed her, not noticing that she had stopped. I also did not see notice her thoughtful expression, maybe if I had I would have seen 'the wheels turning'.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Minako)  
  
As Hotaru and I sat on that bench so much became clearer to me, why I was always happy around her, why I wanted to spend so much time with her, why I had not found that connection with any of the guys I had dated in the last few years. I glanced down at the little firefly; she chose that moment to look up. I felt the urge to throw caution to the wind and tell her now, but could I really do that to her? What if she didn't return my feelings? I couldn't do that to her, to put her in such a difficult position.  
  
As I wrestled with my thoughts and emotions, I didn't notice that Hotaru had shifted just enough to stretch up to softly kiss my cheek. Noticing that I looked back down at her, she smiled up at me. I tried, I really did, to push and quell the urge, but her smile was my undoing. I leaned forward to close the distance; I could feel Hotaru's breath on my lips as I hesitated just once more. I threw caution to the wind and closed the gap.  
  
"BZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!" The blaring sound startled me so bad that I jumped quite a few centimetres in the air; the problem was I was on the edge of my bed and fell off. I lay there in a groaning heap for a few moments as Artemis turned off that horrible mechanical contraption. Then, his white furry face appeared over the edge of the bed to peer at me quizzically. "Minako, are you alright?" my guardian asked, concern lacing his voice.  
  
I think, however, that my reply just served to worry him more. "One more lousy second!!! Is that too much to ask!?!" I half-growled half-yelled at the ceiling. Much quieter, I murmured my frustration causing old speech mannerisms to reappear, "So close, so bloody close."  
  
"Minako?" Artemis asked cautiously, as if afraid to provoke me.  
  
Signing, I sat up, untangled my legs from my bed sheets and pulled myself back up onto my bed. "Sorry about that," I told him. "It was one of those dreams that you really don't want to be woken up from," I glanced at my guardian, "You know the kind, the ones where you get to the really good part and wake up."  
  
He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I know those ones. Annoying aren't they?" He laughed as I flopped onto my back and gave a frustrated sigh that spoke better than words. "But you can ignore that for now, you need to get ready for school."  
  
I was ready to protest at the injustice of having to go to school when I remembered that Hotaru went to the same school as I, and I would see her. That caused me to bolt upright and dash toward the bathroom. Behind me, I heard and ignored as my guardian's muttered, "That, is the most I have ever seen her excited for school. Must be a cute boy."  
  
(Hotaru)  
  
I waited for the others to arrive in our usual meeting place, just under a large cherry blossom tree on the front lawn of the high school. Some days I walked with them to school, but today Haruka-papa had to run by the track and had dropped me off at school, though a bit early. I sat under the tree on a bench and had a blank sheet of paper and pen on my lap. A few students were milling about, but they would leave me be as they knew I tended to prefer to be alone. Closing my eyes, I cleared my mind to let a new topic come to mind.  
  
I didn't hear the soft footsteps approach me from behind, but I did feel the person lean down and whisper in my ear, "Looking for your inspiration?" I jumped and turned to the grinning face of Minako.  
  
"Kami-sama, Minako-chan! You startled me, I didn't hear you approach." I glared at her with mock sternness and pretended to be annoyed even though my stomach was currently preforming circus tricks.  
  
She smiled even bigger, "Gomen, Hotaru-chan, I didn't mean to startle you." She then leaned closer and kissed me softly on the cheek. Switching sides of the bench and sitting next to me she asked, "Forgive me?" Her expression one of sincerity, even though we both knew that she had planned to startle me.  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Always, Minako, always." We both smiled and just watched the other until Minako broke the silence, "Your muse leave you?"  
  
I nodded and looked back at the blank paper. "Yeah, she's being ornery again." I got a thoughtful look on in my eyes and added, "Actually, quite like a certain blond I know."  
  
Minako glared at me, gave me a playful push, and said, "Brat." Instead of saying denying it, I simply grinned.  
  
Giving up on finding any inspiration to write, I slid the still blank sheet of paper back into my folder and placed that into my bag. I had recently discovered my love of writing when our English and Language Arts and teacher had started us on short prose about any general subject. It could be something as simple as Usagi's mismatching socks, or it could make a comment on human nature. Each week since the beginning of the year we were to hand in a small paper; it didn't have to be long at all, maybe a few pages, maybe more. Length or subject didn't really matter; the point was to be writing and to be learning how to write comfortably in the language- at least half of them had to be in English.  
  
I soon found that I was writing almost one paper a day, I discovered writing to be a much easier way of expressing my thoughts as it didn't involve having to speak them aloud. Because I was writing them so much, Minako had jokingly suggested that I had a muse watching over me. What she didn't know was about a third of my work was either inspired or managed to connect to her, so I suppose, in a way, she was my muse. I looked back at Minako when she asked, "So, are you bringing a date to the Christmas party?"  
  
I shook my head, "Iie, I can't think of anybody I would want to be there that isn't already going to come." After a moment, I -reluctantly- asked, "Are you bringing a date?  
  
She smiled, "Iie. One: I can't think of anybody, and two: it kind of seems like just a group thing, you know?" I nodded in agreement, then I noticed her eyes light up as she got an idea. "I've got a fantastic idea."  
  
I waited for a moment and then realised that she was waiting for me to reply, "Oh?" I asked, deliberately not playing into her hand.  
  
She just half-glared at me for a moment, then stayed quiet for another, as if trying to weigh an idea; then, almost hesitantly, "Why don't.we go together." For some reason I sensed that she was nervous about something.  
  
Unable to resist, I pointed out with a smile, "You know, the party is at my house so I don't really need a date." She glanced down though, almost as if disappointed. I reached over and touched her shoulder, "But I would still be very happy to go with you." Seeing the happiness at such a simple statement caused my stomach to once again preform aerial tricks. 'Why do you affect me like this?' I asked myself, half-confused. Then, I realised how close our bodies were. My mind whirled, my stomach flip-flopped, and my pulse raced. We slowly each inched forward, not really knowing that we did, my eyes sought out Minako's blue ones and asked a silent question. My eyes began to close as we neared and shoved every thought out of my head except those of Minako.  
  
Then, a familiar voice shattered everything, and caused me to be startled out of my wits for the second time this morning. "Mina-can, Hotaru-chan!" Usagi called and waved as she, Ami, and Makoto approached. As I held a hand over my heart in an attempt to slow it, I heard Minako giggle softly, "Not your day, huh?" I just met her eyes and smiled weakly. She stood and offered a hand to help be up, almost shyly I took it and then we walked over to the others. Neither of us noticed that it took us a moment or two to let go, not that we really cared. The others, however, did notice and exchanged glances that neither Minako nor I caught. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: 'Boogiemen, Dragons, and Tricksters'  
  
Author: Ayrki  
  
Email: ayrki@yahoo.com  
  
Beta: Just me, myself, and I  
  
Series: Sailormoon  
  
Genre: Romance, fluffy for a good part and then a bunch of old fashioned good ol' action.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (or M for Australia and anywhere else that uses a different scale) just because it has Shoujo-ai in it, and to be safe.  
  
Chapter or Part: The second chapter/part.  
  
Disclaimer: Since I can't think if a witty disclaimer with which to throw you in to fits of laughter or at least groan at a horrible pun, I'm going for the basic one. I don't own 'em. I just get the plot, as I am sure this is the only one like this out there so far. Hell, I don't even own some of the dialogue as it was said to me and not by me. Sue me and you'll get.. *checks pocket* hey, you won't even get any pocket lint. All I can offer is a bunch of dead or rotting lemons. not those kinda lemons! Oi, some people. *Grin* so, suing is a futile idea and would be a waste of time and money. Hell, you won't even get the good lemons; they got used for iced tea. (Yes, Matthias, I'm sure of this. :oP)  
  
Summary: Okay, so it's supposed to be a short ten or so page Christmas fic. This is being written in response to a challenge proposed by Matthias (AKA MysticMew) on the Stars In Love yahoo group. All that the challenge called for was a story of about ten pages that had Minaru content either mainly or minorly. It just has to be in there. So, it's a fluffy little shoujo ai involving Minako and Hotaru.  
  
Timeline: It's confusing, abstract, and downright impossible to figure out. With that said, this story takes place in the Inner senshi and Hotaru's last year of high school. After the defeat of Galaxia, Hotaru aged enough so that she is about a year, year and a half younger than the Inner soldiers. This takes place very close to Christmas, as it is a Christmas fic. But you already figured that one out, huh? ^_^  
  
Author's notes: Minaru, you ask? Well, you can find the answer of that on the yahoo group Stars In Love (I'll get anybody the link if they want). Okay, I'll be nice, it basically is the short way of saying Minako and Hotaru. A Minaru story is one that features the romantic relationship of Aino Minako and Tomoe Hotaru, a bit of an odd concept, huh? But it actually works once you think about it. Anyway, if you were interested in the pairing and like it then we would love to have you on the group. Okay, shameless promotion done. Tell me what you think of this as feedback is always greatly appreciated. Good, bad, indifferent? Should I hang up my quill permanently? Criticism wanted.well, at least tell me where I made a mistake.  
  
Thank you to those that reviewed on fanfiction.net, you brightened my day and helped me to keep writing. To shadowfire, you need to check out Stars in Love and The First Generation (it might still be Sailor V) by MysticMew on ff.net. He is the one that got me started on the pairing. Also, if you are willing to be an active member then check out the starsinlove yahoo group, we would love to have you. Anybody really that is willing to post. Thank you again.  
  
Oh, and please remember that this is not beta-read as I do not have one and I probably missed out on a few things in my excitement of getting this done. All I've got is my little brother that I torture with reading this to or making him read it himself. That, and a homicidal, violent Muse that keeps the worst hours, either that or she lives on the other side of the world. I have been comparing family trees and from the hours she keeps, we think she might just be from Germany.  
  
  
  
(Hotaru)  
  
The next few days passed with very little commotion, just your everyday crises: Usagi's missing Mamoru, Ami's missing notebook, Rei and Usagi's daily feuds, Minako forgetting that she had one date and scheduling another, Makoto trying to keep Ami from noticing that she had hidden the book under her sofa cushion, Minako trying to keep Ami from thinking that it was her who hid the book, and me wondering if Minako forgot about our date. You know, average teenage stuff, what did you think? Trying to avert Armageddon and save the world again? Well, I suppose Ami's missing notebook could be considered the end of the world for Makoto when Ami figured out that Makoto had hidden it because she thought Ami was studying again. But at the moment it was more Ami who was worried, namely because that particular notebook was one that she used for her more private writing.  
  
Christmas vacation had begun, leaving us with all kinds of free time. Which had lead Minako to invite me to dinner and a movie on Friday evening, the problem was that was the day that boy who played volleyball asked Minako to.something, I can't remember what. Evidently, he had had his eye on her for a while, but had only just recently gathered his courage to ask her out on a date. Minako later explained to me that she had been so busy at the time that she forgot about dinner and the movies and had accepted with out really thinking. I then told her to go to the.'thing' and have fun. That was yesterday, today was Friday evening and I was sitting at my desk with another blank sheet of paper in front of me with my pen in hand.  
  
I sighed and placed the cap back on my pen, there was no use drying it out if my 'muse' wasn't going to co-operate. I leaned back in my chair and looked at my desk and the collection of framed photographs, many of which I had taken. There were ones taken as I had grown up the second time, and one or two from my original life. One particular picture was one taken very early in my life it was just my mother, father, and me. Next to it was one of Haruka-papa holding me as an infant, she was sitting in one of the large, comfortable chairs that we still have in the living room. Michiru-mama sat next to us on the arm of the chair, she had one arm resting on the back of the chair with one hand playing with Haruka-papa's hair. While she looked up at my 'mama', I had a death grip on Michiru's other hand, tugging on one of her fingers as all small children have a habit of doing. I was pretty sure that it was Setsuna who had taken the picture without Haruka and Michiru noticing.  
  
There was actually quite a few photographs: ones of all of the senshi, of course in normal form, there was one of Ami and Makoto that I had taken as a smaller child. It was at a birthday celebration for me after we had defeated Galaxia; they had originally been talking quietly -out of the way, or so they thought- when Rei, running from an irate moon princess had tripped and knocked into them in her efforts to get away. Because they had been standing very close to the couch when Rei ran collided with Makoto she ended up pushing Makoto into Ami. Makoto and Ami had then tumbled to the couch in a tangled heap and when I had snapped the picture Makoto had just lifted her head from where it was buried in Ami's neck. Faces centimetres apart, they stared at each other for a moment, the beginnings of a furious blush showing on Ami and Makoto. I smiled as I remembered when I'd shown the pictures to the others after the roll of film had been developed.  
  
I let my eyes wander across the other photographs; there were ones of all of the senshi at different stages. That was one hobby that I have never given up: photography, to this day I still can be seen with my camera. Leaning forward, I reach out and pick up a picture of a certain pink haired girl: Chibiusa, my first real friend in years. She had broken down the walls that I had erected to keep everyone else safe from me, and as a result, she had actually saved us all in the end. I couldn't help but smile; she and her mother were so alike, they didn't think about the consequences, they just cared about making sure that everyone near them was happy. It really was no small wonder that I had developed a crush on my best friend, but it was short lived, as she had to return to the future. When she had left I had felt devastated, she had been and had meant so much to me. But, I knew her place was in the future with the senshi of her time and her parents.  
  
I set the picture of Chibiusa down and picked up another, this one of an absolutely stunning blond who was surely the incarnation of a goddess, but then, what else would you expect from the senshi of love? I have to admit that there are still times that I literally stop in my tracks and realise, yet again, that she is actually my friend, and a close one at that. Some people might not actually understand why this would be so hard for me to comprehend, but then those are the ones that know so little about me. For someone like me: shy, quiet, dark and with a trouble past, Minako is a rare thing in my world. I was born to destroy the world, to make the decision of whether or not to call the Silence. My life conditioned me for this task, and did it well; I had little to no friends to speak of for most of my life, my mother and sister were killed in a lab accident, and my father was possessed by a demon. From there, I was always weak and had constant attacks, at times I even attacked people without even knowing it; I had been possessed by another demon, like my father. Even after she had been defeated and my father set free, I still had to fulfil my duty as a senshi and call the Silence. Someone like me couldn't be a jovial, excitable, and carefree person. That was why I didn't understand why Minako had wanted to be my friend, let alone have anything to do with a depressive and melancholy person like me.  
  
Then, I had learned that Minako knew what it was like to have to sacrifice everything just for duty. She had been the only active senshi for almost two years in which she had to fight by herself with only Artemis to help guide her. She doesn't talk about it very much, but sometimes, you can tell that she went through so much more than she has told anybody. That she was hurt deeply but won't talk about it to anyone. So maybe, even though on the outside we seem as different as night and day, we aren't as different as so many, myself at one point included, thought.  
  
I continued to sit there and stare at the picture of the one who had brought me back to the living world. Maybe I exaggerate, but, in a way, that is what she did. Minako pulled me back from the depression I could have slipped into; being the senshi of death is not an easy duty. She made me want to live again; and then, she made me enjoy living again. Now, I knew that my destiny was not to only be the senshi of death and to end the world; she taught me that I also had a destiny as a human. And that destiny could be what ever I wanted.  
  
The picture of Minako stared back at me, mirth sparkling in eyes so blue they made sapphires seem dull. She had brought me a long way and had put so much work into making me happy again. When I finally asked her why she had done so much for me, she answered that everybody has dreams; her dream was to make them come true. Minako said that if she could just help only a few people achieve or discover her dreams then she would be happy. Then, she grinned and had said if it so happened that their dream had to do with love then, she knew it was her duty to help them. She was one of the most caring people that I have ever met, even rivalling Usagi at times. But while Usagi preformed miracles and did the impossible, Minako inspired people to be who they wanted and to do what they dreamed. I grinned, it is no small wonder that all of us senshi had become who we were today. With those two constantly around, it proved to be impossible to stay in a melancholy mood or remain very cold around them for very long. Just look at my 'papa'.  
  
I heard a soft knock on my door and after a moment the door opened a little bit to reveal the Guardian of Time. Smiling, I set the picture back down on my desk, turned my chair so that I faced her, and waited for Setsuna to speak. She smiled warmly in return, and said softy, "There is someone who wants to see you."  
  
I frowned in confusion, who would be here to speak to me? If it were one of the senshi then they would have come up to my room themselves. Strange. "Who is it?" I asked.  
  
Setsuna simply smiled one of her infuriatingly mysterious smiles, the ones that tell you she knows something but won't tell you, and said, "Why don't you go downstairs and find out, they are waiting for you by the door. Said something about dinner and a movie. Oh, I can't remember, you know me and my memory." She and I both knew for a fact that her memory was excellent and that she forgot very little.  
  
My frown deepened. It couldn't be Minako, she had the date with that boy, and yet, it couldn't really be anybody else. I stood, still confused, "Thank you, I'll be down in a minute." Setsuna nodded and retreated, that maddening smile still there, she was enjoying this far too much and I didn't know why. I looked around my room as if expecting the answer to jump out at me. Shaking my head at my foolishness, I muttered, "The only way to find out is to go downstairs," and walked out the door.  
  
Once I reached the bottom floor, a slow smile spread as I saw who waited for me. Minako looked up at me and smiled, almost shyly, "Hi." She stood with one hand in her coat pocket and the other concealed behind her back.  
  
I felt a slight tightening sensation in my chest. Taking a deep breath, I tried to ignore the feeling, "I thought you had a date." I walked towards her; she wore a loose navy button up shirt, a pair of khaki slacks, and had a soft leather coat on. "Though, that isn't what you normally wear on your dates."  
  
Minako grinned, "Well, even I will say that sometimes even fashion must be sacrificed for practicality." Jerking her thumb in the direction of the door she continued, "I mean, have you been out there?" I shook my head. "Well, I have. And it's cold. Running around in a skirt or a dress isn't the smartest move." She paused and looked at the floor for a moment before glancing back up at me, "Aside from that. well, I can't exactly go on that date."  
  
In spite of myself, I asked curiously, "Why not?"  
  
Minako's eyes met my own as she explained, "Well, you see, I asked a friend of mine to go to dinner and the movies with me tonight. The problem though, is this boy asked me to a concert. I was busy at the time: it was more practice for volleyball; you know I've been training for the season constantly. Anyway, I was so preoccupied by trying not to make my coach angry -you know how he gets if we make stupid mistakes- so, I just accepted without thinking. I didn't realise that the night of the concert was also the night that I was supposed to go to dinner with my friend."  
  
She took a breath and I smiled, managing to follow her even as she almost got off topic a few times. "Sounds as though you managed to get yourself in to a bit of a fix."  
  
Minako nodded a little sheepishly, "I explained what had happened to my friend, and you see, she is just too good of a friend and told me to go with him. She said that we could reschedule for another day."  
  
"Then, what's the problem?" I asked, truly curious. I had thought that this had been laid to rest.  
  
"Like I said, she is too good of a friend and I really don't deserve her. I, like a fool, accepted her idea and was going to go with the boy to the concert. As I was getting ready tonight I realised something, so I called up." Minako paused; I think she was actually trying to remember his name. "Takei-kun and told him that there was somewhere else I had to be. He was a little reluctant, but I think he understood."  
  
"Oh," I said quietly. "Where else did you have to be?" I then asked.  
  
Minako grinned, "Well, I have to make it up to my friend, silly. Do you think she would understand?"  
  
I successfully managed to hide my triumphant smile, I truly wasn't sure if she had meant me or not. "Well, is she a perceptive person?"  
  
"Mm-hmm," she nodded.  
  
"Then, she will probably understand and be fine with it. You explained why you accepted the date, right? Besides that, she did tell you to go on the date."  
  
"But, do you think she might be mad at me?" Minako looked down, as if afraid of my answer.  
  
I stepped over and tipped her head back up so that she looked at me, which wasn't that much as Minako was taller than me, "I'm pretty sure that you could make it up to her no matter what." I told her softly and smiled.  
  
"How?" she asked, her voice just as soft as my own.  
  
"Is the offer for dinner still on the table?" She nodded vigorously and I couldn't help but smile. I looked at my watch and my smile turned to one of mischief, "Well, then you had better get moving if you are going to ask her. It might be too late for that movie, but I'm sure you can still make it to dinner. You know," my grin broadened, "You'd think that with you being, what -eighteen years old? that you would be able to make a decision and not have to ask advice about this kind of thing, and of me no less."  
  
She smacked me lightly and glared, "You know what: if you looked up the word brat in the dictionary there would be a picture of you! You, Tomoe Hotaru, are a little horror."  
  
I just laughed and stuck my tongue out at Minako, "Yes, well, I had to learn it from some where."  
  
Minako tried to glare at me but ended up laughing instead, she pushed me playfully towards the stairs, "Go get ready you. Like you said, we can still make dinner."  
  
I paused for a minute; I could have sworn I heard Minako growl impatiently, "I should ask if it still okay."  
  
As I turned to do so, I heard a voice call out to me from the lounge room, "If you are going to go, then go." I rolled my eyes at the fact that Haruka had probably heard every word that had passed between Minako and I. I glanced back at the blond to see if she too knew this, which she did, if the slight blush was any sign. Shaking my head, I dashed up the stairs. Hopefully, I didn't seem to eager, which I don't think I succeeded in doing. Oh, well.  
  
Ten minutes later, I was pulling on my shoes and zipping my coat up. Haruka poked her head around the corner and smiled warmly, which automatically set me on my guard. If there is anything I have learned since being reborn then it has been to be wry of Haruka-papa's 'warm' smiles. She tends to give them to disarm her intended target just before pouncing. Much like a cat does to lull their prey into a false sense of security. "Now, just remember to have her home before 11 o'clock," she said with the air of a properly concerned and overprotective 'papa.'  
  
Minako, instead of brushing off Haruka's barely concealed teasing, gave a short bow and said formally, "Do not worry, Ten'ou-kun, I would not dream of having Hotaru-san out a minute past.12 you said?" How she managed to not dissolve into a fit of laughter, I don't know. As it was, I barely managed myself.  
  
Michiru came around the corner, elbowing my 'papa' in the ribs and shaking her head in resignation, "11:30, unless of course the movie runs over too long. Then, if it is too late just call and Haruka will give you a ride home."  
  
Minako grinned, "And don't worry, Ten'ou-kun," she said, rivalling even my papa for charm, "I will treat your daughter with the utmost respect and be the model of a perfect gentleman."  
  
Seeing the telltale twitch that I had learned as small child to recognise, I held my left hand, with my fingers extended, behind my back so that only Minako could see what I was doing. I counted down and curled one finger as each second passed, 'Five.four.three.two.one.zero.' As I reached zero, Haruka broke into a grin and laughed, "You had better make sure that you do. Now, you should get going."  
  
As we said good-bye and left, Minako leaned over and said, "One day you are going to tell me how exactly you did that."  
  
I laughed, "Actually, when you live with her since you were an infant you tend to recognise the signs. Even though it was only a few years, I learned very fast." Remembering that Minako had kept her left-hand concealed the entire time we had been inside, I finally inquired as to why this was so, "So, what have you got in your hand?"  
  
Minako smiled and asked, "What makes you think that I have anything behind my back?"  
  
I simply fixed her with a look, one that was slightly triumphant, "I never said that you had anything behind your back, I asked what you had in you hand."  
  
Minako muttered something softly that I was unable to make out, and I am not really sure I wanted to know what it was. A hand softly stopped me in my tracks, just outside of the house; I turned to look inquiringly at the girl before me. She glanced at the ground for a moment, as if nervous; then, she withdrew her hand to reveal the previously hidden object. She held the delicate rose out to me with a shy smile. The rose itself was extraordinary and beautiful; it was mostly an extremely pale purple, almost a while with the edges tipped in a darker violet. "I found it and thought instantly of you, there is this flower shop near my house and they always have the most extraordinary flowers there. The purple one just seemed as if it would suit you and I hoped that you would like it and would accept it as part of my apology for being so foolish and forgetful and-"  
  
I was finally brought out of my reverie by Minako's slight babbling, she did that very rarely. Really only when she was extremely nervous, which was never very often. I reached forward and took Minako's hand that held the rose, effectively quieting her. I smiled gently, "I don't really know what to say, Minako. No one has ever given me something so beautiful before."  
  
She reached out and pushed a lock of hair that had fallen forward behind my ear, causing me to blush. "Then the world is full of blind fools," she said softly; I blushed even harder at this. We stood there for a few minutes, eyes locked, before Minako finally tugged on my arm. "Come on, if we don't go now, then they might give my reservation away." Try as I might, I was unable to erase the absolutely silly grin from my face as we walked down the street. I brought the rose close to smell it; the delicate scent wonderful. "Arigatou, Minako," I whispered softly, knowing that she heard me.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Minako)  
  
Even though it was a chilly evening, we walked to the restaurant simply enjoying each other's company. Now that I think about it, when ever Hotaru and I had anywhere to go we tended to walk if it was a short enough distance. I had made reservations at a fairly new restaurant; it had an international theme featuring a different culture each month. This month, to my delight, I found that it was an Indian setting with dishes to match. Makoto had actually referred me to the place; she evidently kept a close watch on the restaurant business. Something about it never being too early to learn. I hadn't had the chance to eat at a good Indian restaurant since my time in Great Britain.  
  
When I told Hotaru this, she looked at me as though I had suddenly sprouted two extra heads. Laughing, I told her, "Yes; up in Scotland. In Galashiels there was this fantastic, and I mean truly fantastic, restaurant called the 'Swagat Tandoori'. I had found it on one of the many tours I took there. It took a little trying, but I managed to get my parents up there for their wedding anniversary." I smiled at the fond memory.  
  
"That was during the time you were Sailor V?" Hotaru asked. Nodding, I led the way into the restaurant and gave the woman standing up front my name for the reservations. Having been told that it would be a few moments, we sat on the lounge provided for moments like these. A playful smile danced across her lips as she asked, "Did you see Stonehenge?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and told her, "Stonehenge is in England, but yes, I saw it. I went to all of the touristy places, and even some that weren't."  
  
Hotaru was about to reply when the woman who had checked our reservation came back, "I apologise for the wait, but your table is now ready." She flashed a friendly smile as we stood, and led us to a semi-secluded table in the corner. We slid into the booth and ordered drinks.  
  
"So, what should I order?" Hotaru asked, and then added, "Since, you have a better idea of which dishes are good than me."  
  
I smiled, "Well, it has been a few years, but I remember that it was all very good. There is a vast variety of flavours, all of them very strong, but not overwhelmingly so, if you know what I mean?" Hotaru nodded, much to my relief. "Like I said, it has been quite a few years so I would suggest that we try a sample dish. We can get one for two if you want?"  
  
She nodded, "That sounds good.and smart."  
  
After a waitress came and took our order, we settled down into an easy conversation, discussing things from the mundane to the relative quietness of our duties. We were all finally glad to have a change of pace in being senshi and to finally be able to concentrate on being actual teenagers. We shared laughs over past memories like when we all had gone up to a summerhouse Michiru and Haruka had near a secluded lake. While there, Ami and Michiru had gotten involved in a water fight, we all had joined in but had to retreat to the shore when Neptune and Mercury had begun throwing miniature tidal waves at each other. At one point Makoto and Haruka considered placing bets on who would win, but the little raven had spoken up and said that they would drain the lake before it came to an end. Haruka then quickly put an end to it, since she quite enjoyed the solitude of the lake and wanted it to still be there for future visits. We laughed again at the image of Haruka trying to get the two-water senshi to listen to her, in the end Jupiter and Uranus ended up tackling both. Jupiter had come up with -what she had termed- a brilliant idea: hold them underwater until they surrendered. It worked...for about two minutes until the water senshi had teamed up against their attackers.  
  
"I still can't believe you took Rei's money," I said between laughter.  
  
Hotaru grinned, "Well, she did bet against me, she thought that Haruka would come out on top. I simply went with who I knew would win. I can't help it if I was right." I had to agree with her on that. "Besides, it was easy to tell who would win. Uranus and Jupiter are mostly about strength. Neptune and Mercury were in their element, and tend to be far more graceful." She sat back in the booth and spread her hands as if laying out all the clues, "It was a dead give-away who would triumph."  
  
I nodded, "That's true, but how did could you be sure that Mercury and Neptune would work together?"  
  
Hotaru thought for a minute before answering, "Well, think about it, when in the water Ami and Michiru work amazingly well. They seem to know when one is going to do something before the other. Haruka-papa and Michiru- mama do that when fighting together, but in the water Haruka-papa is out of her element. You wouldn't really know it but she is a little nervous in the water, for her too much could happen that she couldn't control there." I said that that didn't really explain how she knew. Sighing, she elaborated a little more. "Well, think of it this way: Jupiter and Uranus interrupted their water fight and invaded their element. As far as they were concerned, they deserved to be punished."  
  
I smiled and shook my head. Dinner passed in the same manner, stories told of past memories and I even told Hotaru of some of my dating adventures that had definitely been some of the more...interesting. It wasn't a special occasion or anything of that sort, it was a dinner between friends. We relived wonderful days and spoke of plans for the future, not the future of Crystal Tokyo, but rather what we wanted to accomplish before those days would come. As I sat there listening to Hotaru's plans to go onto university to study either nursing or maybe even veterinary medicine, I was once again struck by how much she had changed in the last few months. Six months ago, she wouldn't have had any idea of what she wanted to do; hell, six months ago, she had still thought she wasn't permitted to have fun or go out like tonight. In a relatively short time Hotaru had gone from being a withdrawn, shy, and melancholic girl to this wonderful, beautiful young woman with plans who was a blast to be with.  
  
Some days I got out of bed just to see her and see what she would discover that day, with her it was like I was discovering it for the first time too. Everything was a new experience.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Hotaru)  
  
As we walked out of the restaurant, I had to stifle a gasp. While it was not frigid, it was quite a few degrees lower outside than it was in the restaurant. Minako looked over at me with a semi-smug grin, "Told you it was cold out." I just stuck my tongue out in response. The smugness left her smile and instead was replaced by mischief, "You know, if you keep doing that someone is bound to think you are suggesting something." I was so startled by her audacity that I choked on the lung full of air I had been drawing in. Coughing harshly, I stared at her with wide eyes and gasped for breath. Later, I would wonder how I had first managed to choke on air and then, at how fast all the blood can rush to you face in a furious blush.  
  
In between gasps of air, I glared at Minako -who wore a grin of pure evil- and said quietly, "That, was mean."  
  
Minako laughed, "Maybe, but perhaps it will stop you in the future. You never know who might take you up on the offer." She raised her eyebrows for a moment rather suggestively. What was this girl doing to me?!?!  
  
Reacting on instinct alone, I did the first thing that came to my mind...I stuck my tongue out at her again. What was that saying? 'Out of the frying pan and into the fire?'  
  
Minako began laughing again, "Well, there goes that theory," she muttered. "Guess I'll have to find something else, hmmm?" I just smiled and tried to get the blush that was still there to go away. She glanced around, "Perhaps we should come out of the walk-way?" then she glanced at her watch. "We could still catch the movie, but I don't know if I want to go tonight, you?"  
  
I thought for a moment; to be honest, I liked spending time with Minako, but sitting in a theatre for two to three hours was not what I wanted to do at the moment. I liked talking to her and laughing over memories and adventures long passed. I shook my head, "Not really."  
  
"Well," she said, "It's 9:30, and I am under strict orders to have you back not a minute after 11:30. That leaves us about two hours to get up to whatever mischief we can. What would you like to do? You're with the Goddess of Love after all, the possibilities are endless."  
  
I rolled my eyes at her. "What ever we decide on, I'd prefer something with not a lot of people. Maybe even something with just the two of us."  
  
Minako looked shocked and scandalized, "Tomoe Hotaru, what are you suggesting?"  
  
Glaring, I growled, "And you call me the brat?"  
  
She grinned, "You gave me an opening, I couldn't resist. But anyway, how does a nice, leisurely stroll in the park sound?"  
  
I touched a finger to my lips and pretended to consider it, "It sounds absolutely divine." I couldn't help but smile when she offered her arm in a 'gentlemanly' manner. When I took the offered arm, she tucked it neatly into the crook of her elbow and led me down the path towards a park. I soon recognized a bridge we were walking on as the Wakashio Bridge; eventually, we reached Kaiousu Park. I shivered when I realized just how close we were to the old site of Mugen Gakuen. Some memories, it seemed, refused to stay buried.  
  
Minako looked down at me, concern etched in eyes of blue, and stopped "Are you okay, we can find a different park. This one was just closest, I'm sorry I didn-"  
  
I silenced her by placing a finger on her lips and shook my head, "No, I just remembered and couldn't help reacting to it all. It's fine, besides," I smiled reassuringly, "This is a beautiful park and I have always liked it."  
  
Minako continued to look at me and for a moment I was scared that she would not believe me. Then, she nodded and seemed to accept my words. "If you're sure..."  
  
"I am," I said in an exasperated tone, but smiled so that she would know I was playing. Minako smiled softly in return, and we entered the park. We wandered down a path with no intended direction, but as fate would have it, we found ourselves at a playground.  
  
Instead of passing by and continuing on, I stopped and stared at the different structures. As I had grown up again, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna had brought me here numerous times as a small child. Motioning slightly with my head, I directed Minako into the playground. She smiled and chuckled softly, "How old are you again?"  
  
Laughing, I answered her question with my own, "Technically, psychologically, emotionally, biologically, or theoretically?"  
  
Minako wrinkled her nose, "Never mind."  
  
Laughing again, I said, "I though that's what you would say." We came to stop at a set of swings; I thought for a moment, grinned at Minako, and went to sit on one of the swings. I looked up at Minako, who still stood simply watching me with an expression I couldn't place. "Well," I asked, "Aren't you going to join me?" Leaning back, I began to go through the movements of swinging, gently though.  
  
"You know, I do some of my best thinking on the swing set," she said without moving. "Sometimes I had to go to the park just to sit on the swings, for some reason there things would fall into place and make all the sense in the world." Minako looked up from where she had been looking at the ground and seemed to register that I was still there. Smiling, she moved to stand behind me. I drew my breath in quickly as I felt her catch me in mid swing. She drew me back against her and in a quiet voice in my ear said, "The best way to do this is to have someone pushing you."  
  
I ordered myself to say something, but couldn't think of anything. The only thing I could think of was her hands on my hips. 'What have you gotten yourself into, Tomoe?' I wondered to myself, not for the first time either. She released me with a slight push forward, propelling me into motion. Each time I swung back her hands gently, but firmly, continued to push me. She finally spoke up again, "You are awfully quiet, that usually means you are thinking. What about?"  
  
Half turning in my seat to see her, I felt the almost physical impact of how beautiful she really was. Surely, an angel trapped on earth? No. No, she was more than an angel; she was a goddess after all. Well, technically at one point, but that was a lifetime ago. "Not too much. Just about how Haruka-papa would bring me here and push me. I used to think that with her pushing me, I really could touch the sky." I smiled sheepishly, "A child's foolishness."  
  
"No." I was taken aback by force in the word; Minako stopped pushing. "A child's dream, no matter how small, is never foolish," she said, completely serious.  
  
"I know that." I smiled, and then asked, "What was your dream as a child?"  
  
Minako resumed pushing me. "Well," I could tell she was smiling again from her voice, "I wanted to be a lot of different things as a kid. Some days I wanted to be a teacher, others it was to be a model, and on some, I even wanted to be a police officer. Mostly, I just wanted to either help or inspire people." She paused for a moment, "What about you?"  
  
I smiled, "Well, for me it is a little more complicated. One childhood I was plagued by attacks and a demon was cultivated within me, and for the other I grew up knowing that the day might come when I would have to end it all." This time my smile was wry, "It didn't leave much time for dreaming, but I thought about it at times and I just want to help people...or animals." I gave a genuine smile and laughed, "At one point I wanted to study tigers, white ones mostly though."  
  
"Mmm," Minako stopped pushing me and walked around so that she now stood in front of me. "And now?"  
  
"Mostly, still the same." To be perfectly honest, I still wasn't positive. "What about you?"  
  
She sighed, "Well, I used to think that all I wanted to do was become an idol and sing or be a model. Now, I am not so sure."  
  
"Can I offer a suggestion?"  
  
Minako looked up at me, "Sure."  
  
I began to slow down in my swinging, "Well, maybe when you go to university you should take a few psychology courses."  
  
I smiled at the frown that creased her forehead. "Psychology?"  
  
"Mm-hmm, you help people and have an amazing ability of understanding them." Minako fixed me with a rather dubious look and raised an eyebrow. I laughed and continued, "Just look at me. I went from being a depressive, melancholy, and, let's face it, quite anti-social person to this. Minako, a lot of people who took years and years of schooling wouldn't be able to get this kind of result and especially so fast." Minako reluctantly agreed with me, "But it wasn't just me..." she began but I cut her off, "Yes, it was."  
  
"You may not know it, but at one point Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna considered trying to find someone for me to talk to. It wasn't that they thought that I had serious problems; it was more of a case of me not talking to people. I mean, think about it, I don't really talk to a lot of people. At least, I didn't before you started pushing me to do so." I couldn't read the expression in her eyes, but I continued regardless, "The thing is I bottle everything up. I don't react. And while that helps in the immediate situation because I keep a cool head and remain calm, the problem comes when I finally do snap."  
  
"And having the senshi of Saturn snapping is not the best thing for the world," Minako finished for me softly.  
  
"Exactly. That is what they were thinking. And then you started" -Minako smiled- "and persisted" -the smile broadened into a grin- "and wouldn't leave me alone until I finally gave in. And that was the best thing in the world for me," I finished quietly. "You made me a happy person. You make me happy, Minako." I think she heard the sincerity in my voice; that was the closest I had ever come to voicing, let alone thinking, about my feelings.  
  
Minako gave me a shy smile, "Well, when you put it that way..." we both laughed. I had almost stopped swinging completely by now and an idea flashed into my head. Before I could even consider stopping it though, I had already leaped out of the swing. I wasn't very far high at all; the problem was, when I hit the ground I managed to land on a patch of ice. It was only Minako's lightning fast reflexes that saved me from a possible bruised tailbone and wounded pride. When I managed to look up I gulped. Minako was half bent over me and had her arms tight around my waist; drawing us close, mine were half on her arms and half on her shoulders. When I lifted my head from where it had been semi-buried in her neck, I found Minako's face mere centimetres from my own. Our eyes locked and we remained frozen, each trying to read the expression in the others eyes.  
  
Minako gave me a shy smile, "Well, when you put it that way..." we both laughed. I had almost stopped swinging completely by now and an idea flashed into my head. Before I could even consider stopping it though, I had already leaped out of the swing. I wasn't very far high at all; the problem was, when I hit the ground I managed to land on a patch of ice. It was only Minako's lightning fast reflexes that saved me from a possible bruised tailbone and wounded pride. When I managed to look up I gulped. Minako was half bent over me and had her arms tight around my waist; mine were half on her arms and half on her shoulders. When I lifted my head from where it had been semi-buried in her neck, I found Minako's face mere centimetres from my own. Our eyes locked and we remained frozen, each trying to read the expression in the others eyes.  
  
I swallowed nervously. I definitely should have looked before I had leapt, unfortunately I had not, and now I had to figure out what to do. Minako smiled and said in hushed tones, "Definitely not your brightest idea."  
  
I smiled weakly, "Old habit. When I was a child and Haruka would bring me here, I would leap off of the swing and she would catch me. I just forgot that she wasn't here to catch me this time."  
  
Minako's eyes danced as she leaned forward to whisper, "I'll always be there to catch you when you fall if you want."  
  
I blinked once. Twice, and then burst out laughing. Minako had a hurt look on her face and the beginnings of an adorable pout. "That...that was really corny Minako," I managed to gasp out between laughter. She blushed ever so faintly, only because I was so close was I able to notice it. Which reminded me, I needed to get out of this position -as much as I regretted to do so- before I did anything to ruin...what ever this was.  
  
"And 'You make me happy' wasn't?" Minako asked, finally regaining her wits about her. In doing so she seemed to remember our current predicament. Not that it was hard to forget. I for one knew each and every place that our bodies touched. She laughed as she straightened, pulling me upright with her, "Oh well, I suppose that just makes us two of a kind. Besides, some of the best lines are corny, doesn't make them any less genuine."  
  
I nodded and withdrew my arms as she did hers. To my astonishment I found that I was not blushing as one would expect to be after...that...moment. Oh, when I went home tonight I didn't doubt that I would not be sleeping; there was just too much to think about. I smiled up at Minako, "Shall we continue our walk?"  
  
Minako nodded, "Hai," and offered her arm again. I couldn't help giggling; it was just too cute of a gesture. I took her arm again and ignored her inquiring look as to the source of my amusement. Sighing and rolling her eyes at my silence, she once again led the way.  
  
After a time, I finally spoke again, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled upon us after leaving the park. "So, whose shirt is it?"  
  
Minako looked down at me and smiled as mysteriously as she could. "Mine."  
  
A simple statement meant to deter any other questions in this line of inquiry. Pah! As if I would take that hint, she knew it, as did I. "Whose was it originally? Whom did you steal it from?"  
  
The mysterious smile shifted slightly, exposing mirth beneath, "I did not...steal it as such. More like...borrowed... indefinitely." The smile faltered again. She was slowly, yet surely, breaking.  
  
"Uh-huh. Borrowed, is that what they are calling it these days?"  
  
Minako only nodded, "Mm-hmmm." I stayed silent, waiting her out. After a minute she smiled again, "It's called acquiring. Base word: acquire, verb; meaning to gain, get. Other forms: acquisition, noun; thing acquired, act of getting. See? No stealing involved."  
  
I laughed. "You have had this argument before. But what is with the definition, you are starting to sound like Ami when she has been studying too much."  
  
"Once or twice," she said laughing with me. "I find it far easier to win an argument if you use a small amount of logic."  
  
"Mmm." I paused before inquiring again, "So, who did you 'acquire' it from? The colour is good on you, by the way."  
  
Minako looked down at me and raised an eyebrow, "Using flattery now? I'm impressed, Haruka-san has taught you well." I grinned and nodded; it wasn't just Haruka I had learned it from though... "It was, and I emphasize was, once upon a time Mako-chan's. She knows I have it and has let me keep it."  
  
"Ah, and so the truth comes out. I take it she finally gave up on ever getting it back?"  
  
"Oh, nothing of the sort," Minako grinned rather crookedly. "Once she realized that I was willing to use a little logic she relented and told me to keep it. She also muttered something about Ami being a negative influence on me." I blinked and had a half puzzled look on my face, I had to laugh at the ridiculousness of the statement. "Yeah," Minako said, her eyes dancing again, "I never thought I would find a day when someone would call Ami-chan a bad influence on someone."  
  
The path we were following brought and took us along the Neguro River. I spared a brief glance down the steep, icy embankment. The water hadn't quite frozen over in all of the parts, it must have been from the constant flow of water that prevented it from doing so. The not-quite-full moon reflected in the water and I stopped to gaze up at the stars and moon. Minako felt me stop and turned, standing quite close to me, not that either of us minded. She glanced up at the stars too, probably picking out the constellations that she could recognize. Despite the fact that not all of us had the academic prowess that Ami possesses, all of the senshi are accomplished astronomers. I suppose that comes from travelling the stars in previous life times. I looked down from the stars to the vision of absolute beauty in front of me. The slivery moonlight made Minako seem as if she were glowing, or at least the vision of a divine being sent from un- earthly realms.  
  
As if sensing my attentions, Minako looked down to me. Our eyes met and I felt myself be drawn in. Not bothering to look away, I held her gaze. Then, something seemed to changed. It wasn't anything overly large, just something seemed to click and make sense to her. Either that or she made a decision about something. She stepped forward, bring us even close -if it had been anybody else it would have been far too close. Almost tentatively, she reached out to pull me even closer, her hands coming to rest on my hips. My heart thundered in my chest, it was an absolute miracle that she couldn't hear it. "I'm tired of dancing around this, what ever it is," she smiled weakly. So, she was just as lost as I was. She dropped her head, but hesitated at the last second, her lips hovering mere millimetres away from my own.  
  
Just as I was about to close the distance I head an inhuman scream shatter the quiet winter air. Groaning loudly, I dropped my head so that it came to rest on Minako's chest. 'Someone really hates me. I swear!' I growled in my thoughts. I wanted to scream in frustration, but there were more pressing matters, like that stupid, infernal thing that screamed. I looked up to Minako at the sound of her sigh. "Classic," she murmured, "Bloody classic." I had soon come to learn that when Minako was angry or frustrated, mannerisms from her stay in Britain peaked through. It was an endearing trait, but one that I would have to explore at a later date. She caught my eyes and whispered fiercely, "I will finish this."  
  
We looked up to see a creature reminiscent of a youma, actually, the stupid thing probably was. It had the basic humanoid shape with two legs, two arms, and one head, but from there it had the appearance of something out of a mythology book...or a horror movie. The thing looked as if it had been turned inside out, or as if it had no skin and its muscles and other layers were exposed to the world. Along its spine, ten centimetre bone spikes protruded rather gruesomely, the spikes continued up onto its skull and eventually ended on its forehead. Wicked looking bone spikes extended from its elbows as if one of the bones in the creatures forearm had continued to grow until they were centimetres passed the skin. Across the leathery skin was a myriad of scars decorating the beast's body. The face was rather humanoid looking, but the thing's nose looked as if it had been broken too many times and had not been allowed to heal properly. It was crooked and flat looking. The creature's eyes were startling though, an orange-ish yellow, they held an intelligence that most youma do not possess. Great, this was no ordinary youma either.  
  
Wait...was that Minako who growled? I wasn't completely sure if it came from the creature or from the young woman who still held me in her arms. She looked back down at me , "Well," she said dryly, "Duty calls." She gave a frustrated sigh and stepped away to call out her transformation. In the years since Galaxia's defeat, we had developed our powers to the point that we no longer needed our henshin wands to transform and could control our elements to a greater degree without a transformation. We were so much closer to our final form and so the change was much smaller as we had all learned that as senshi we were not two different people, but in fact, simply different aspects of the personality.  
  
I shook my head even though only a second had passed and called out my transformation as well. In time, the transformation words will not even be required, even now they were becoming nothing more than a formality. "Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!" I cried out and less than a fraction of a second later, the most feared senshi stood with a cold glare replacing the happy and half-giddy school girl that I was.  
  
SuperSailorvenus wore an equally icy glare. "You people just don't know when to quit, do you? And you always have to show up at the worst times! Why?!?" Sailorvenus demanded.  
  
The creature blinked, as if wondering what it had done to incur the wrath of the human before him. I moved to stand beside Venus and with an air of nonchalance, I leaned half-lazily against my Silence Glaive. At least, I would appear so to anyone unschooled in the fighting arts.  
  
The beast drew itself up. "I am Corag, last of Lord Zyack's forces. Be honoured humans, your energy will unlock the gate so that I may finally return home.  
  
Now, it was my turn to blink. A year ago an ambitious lieutenant left over from Beryl's next to non-existent armies had risen up and thought himself a warlord. He had mustered an army and sought to take Earth as his prize. In his defeat, his entire army had been utterly destroyed and any survivors had gone underground. Scattering to the four winds. In the months afterward, we weeded out what we could but some chose to use their abilities to take on human form and live like us. In the recent months everything had thankfully been quiet. Until now.  
  
Venus rolled her eyes, "Everybody wants to sacrifice us. Do you ever get the feeling of just being used?" She directed the rhetorical in my direction. "News flash: Zyack is dead. Has been for a year now. And we are NOT going to be used as batteries just so that YOU can go home." Venus growled. She paused before continuing, much calmer this time. "Though I know this will probably be in vain, if you will back off and swear to leave Earth alone, then we will find you a way home...without having to use us as power sources."  
  
The thing -Corag- threw his head back and laughed harshly. "And the dark forces actually fear you? How pathetic... You offer your enemies aid? I will never understand how your weak princess ever defeated the true queen."  
  
Placing a hand on Venus' forearm I gave a sigh of resignation and shook my head minutely, forestalling any further conversation. It was futile and we both knew it.  
  
She emitted a sigh of her own, "Can't say that we didn't try. They are always so stubborn. It is a pity, really." Venus shook her head regretfully, but put it out of her mind. We each sensed the blast of pure energy thrown at us at the same time and reacted in the same manner. I threw myself backwards out of the path of the blast, having been facing Venus instead of the beast. When I looked back at Corag, I saw him draw a nasty looking cutlass from the belt that he wore.  
  
"Not only will you feed my power and open my gateway, I will have your souls!" he shouted as he charged, the blade held high, at Venus.  
  
I threw myself in front of her instead, locking my blade with his, "What is it with evil and souls anyway?" I snarled. "What don't have one of your own, so you want ours?" I slipped my blade free and swung the butt of my glaive up to smash into his nose. I heard the sickening crunch of bone as the pole slammed into his face. As I danced out of his reach, I watched as he shook his head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Venus wrinkle her nose in disgust as blood was flung from side to side. Some days I wondered why the bad guys tended to be so disgusting...must come with the territory and be in the job description.  
  
Venus drew back and called upon her ever-reliable attack, pointing with an index finger she aimed and cried out, "CRESCENT BEAM!" This time, however, Corag expected an attack and threw himself out of the way. Using the momentum of his evasion he hurled himself at Venus. She leapt into the air and flipped over him. When she landed she spun with a roundhouse kick aimed at his head, but again anticipating an attack he caught her foot. Using his own, he deftly swept her other out from beneath her; still moving he released her leg and in the same move swung down with the sword, trying to decapitate her. Venus saw the attack and rolled to the side, only to have to roll back the other way when he struck again. I started forward but as I did Venus rolled back onto her back brought her knees to her chest and kicked forward with both feet, slamming them in to Corag's chest. He grunted and stumbled backwards. Venus backward somersaulted and landed in a crouch; not stopping she shot forward and cried out again, "CRESCENT BEAM!!"  
  
This time the attack hit Corag full in the chest. He staggered backward with a large burn in his chest, the smell of burnt flesh assaulted my nose as I charged forward. I stopped and spun, dropping low so that Corag's feet were swept from beneath him. I stuck again, aiming for his head just as he had with Venus a moment ago, only to be intercepted by his cutlass. I had to give the guy his due, he was good. He rolled back up on to his shoulders and pushed himself the rest of the way with his hands so that he landed in a crouch facing both Venus and I. He stayed still for a moment as if catching his breath. Then, shouting out in some guttural language neither Venus nor I could understand, he hurled a bolt of raw energy at Venus. The blast caught her in the chest and threw her backwards into the trees just behind us.  
  
As he threw the bolt, he threw himself at me snarling something else. I swung my glaive up to intercept the blow, holding it with both hands as the blow struck. He snarled again throwing his strength at me, pushing me backwards as he was stronger. I clinched my jaw and fought him shoving forward, then just as fast as he had attacked, he swung back causing me to almost stumble forward and almost loose my balance. He dropped to the ground and swung at my feet. Instead of trying to block the blow, I jumped, letting the blade pass below me. He quickly switched directions and swung again, this time trying to cleave me in two.  
  
I blocked the blow this time, and struck forward, scoring a blow. The blade of my glaive sunk deeply into his shoulder, when I jerked my blade back he merely grunted in pain. His bony fist slammed into my stomach, driving the air out of my lungs. As I gasped for breath, he swung again, this time slamming the hilt of his cutlass into my right temple. My vision blurred and I staggered. With a snarl, I dropped to a crouch as he tried to run me through and spun, again knocking him off his feet. I climbed to my feet hastily and prepared to deliver what I hoped would be the final blow. Corag had different plans, in a crouch again, he shouted out an incantation in his language again, throwing a massive attack at me.  
  
Bringing the Silence Glaive out in front of me I cried out, "Silence Wall!!" The attack slammed into my barrier and seemed to falter for a moment. Then, I heard him shout out another word and felt as the power literally exploded around me. The sudden, massive increase coupled with the attack being thrown at me from near point blank range, caught me off guard and broke through my shield. The blast slammed into me and sent me flying, I felt myself hit something and then fell into darkness. The last thing I heard was Venus...no, Minako's anguished scream, "HOTARU!!!!!!" Then, I felt nothing, only freezing cold darkness.  
  
(Venus)  
  
Groaning loudly, I slowly came to. When the blast had hit me I was sent sailing unchecked until a tree stopped my flight rather abruptly. I had a pulsing headache and it hurt to breath, but I suppose getting hit with a direct blast of raw energy would do that to you. Wincing, I sat up and lifted a hand up to the back of my head and touched it timidly. I winced again at the pain accompanying the touch, I pulled my hand away and upon inspection, I found my normally white glove to have a red stain. Blood. Great.  
  
"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!!" I growled as I slowly pulled myself to my feet, using branches of the tree that I had not broken in my impact and fall. I lurched to my feet and retraced my journey at a much slower pace. With each step, my muscles screamed in protest. I probably had harsh burns where the blast had hit me...or at least a bad sunburn. I didn't actually have very far to walk, but with the pain it seemed as though hours had passed. I shoved the pain out of my mind, at the moment all I wanted to concentrate on was what I was going to do to that...youma. "I just hope Hotaru has left me something to finish with," I growled.  
  
I ducked under the last branch and stepped out into the clearing. I could see a deep scar in the ground where Corag's first energy bolt had missed us and struck the ground. I glanced around the clearing where we had battled, but didn't see Saturn or Corag nearby. Then, the sound of someone -Corag- shouting in his harsh sounding tongue drew my attention. Saturn and Corag were close to the railing, he was in a crouch and Saturn had just brought her glaive out in front of her. I heard her cry out her command for her defensive power. Then, Corag hurled his attack at her.  
  
My eyes widened as I watched, helplessly, as the attack impacted with her shield. It seemed to hold for a moment, then, I realized what type of an attack the youma was using. The user specifically wanted the attack to be blocked; once the defender blocked the attack and struggled to keep it at bay, the attacker would finish the incantation or spell and drastically increase the amount of power and energy. The increase would be far too great for the defender and would cause their shield to buckle and shatter. If the raw energy didn't kill them outright, then normally the impact of what ever they hit did.  
  
I watched in horror as Saturn's shield buckled and she was thrown though the air and over the edge of the river's embankment. For a moment I just stood there, frozen in place, unable to do anything. Then, I screamed, "HOTARU!!!!!!" I simply stood there, unmoving, unable to do anything but stare at the place that she had once stood. "No," I whispered, a cold feeling washing over me. I felt nothing after that. No pain, no hurt, nothing but icy hatred.  
  
I lifted my eyes from where they had rested on Saturn's last location to meet Corag's. I felt myself shake from the pure anger that flooded through me, I drew myself up to full height and growled from deep within my throat. He...would pay. Corag stepped away from the railing and grinned maliciously, "Your turn next."  
  
I stepped forward and felt the power raise at my command, the golden aura surrounding me as I grasped it. I didn't want just an attack to throw at him from a safe distance. No, I owed him so much more than that. I knew what I wanted to do, and somehow the knowledge came to me. I shot into motion, racing at Corag as he did at me. As I rushed forward, I shouted out the words of the attack I would use. "WINK CHAIN SWORD!!!!" As the power manifested itself into the sword I desired, I quickly bound the other energy that I had gathered to hold it in place. With the sword of pure energy held fast in both hands, I descended upon my foe.  
  
Corag swung his own sword up to meet my vertical slash, but the metal cutlass was no match for the energy blade. In a flash, nearly three quarters of the sword clattered to the ground; the edge that had been cut, red hot. Orange-yellow eyes widened in fear and astonishment and bet my enraged blue ones, now strangely tinted with the golden power that I wielded. In that instant, Corag knew he had been utterly beaten. And that scared the hell out of him, but not as much as the sight of me did. My voice quaking with barely harnessed rage, I said quietly, "You're wrong....... It's your turn now." And with that I threw all of my strength behind my swing and slashed horizontally, cleaving him neatly in two. Before I had finished my last swing, I switched directions and deftly took Corag's head. The look of shock still on his gruesome features.  
  
I stood above my defeated foe's body, still trembling from the pure anger that still rushed through my veins. I looked down at the sword in my hand, I was startled to find that it was becoming solid. Metal was beginning to replace power and energy, and it was acquiring a familiar shape...one that I recognized. Two crescents back-to-back adorned the hilt, confirming my suspicions. Somehow, someway, I had just called, and brought, the sword that I had used a thousand years ago and was the symbol of the leader of the senshi. Anger and hatred drained away from me to be replaced by numbing shock. I still trembled, but from the astonishment at what I had unintentionally done.  
  
I distantly heard the sound of water lapping against the ice in the river behind me as I weakly leaned up against the railing....wait. The river...my eyes widened again, this time in fear. All thoughts of my dead enemy and the sword I held, forgotten. I whirled around and desperately searched the water for Saturn...or Hotaru, but I saw nothing and that made my blood run cold. I shoved the rising panic to the side and leapt over the railing and half-slid, half-stumbled down the steep slope to the river's bank. My eyes raked across the water and ice but I did not see her anywhere. I was positive that she had fallen over here. "Hotaru!!!" I yelled out, desperation seeping into my voice, but no reply came.  
  
She must have slipped beneath the water...which means that she is not breathing. I dropped the now solid sword and took a running dive into the water. When I hit the water it took all of the control I had not to gasp at the temperature. KAMI-SAMA!!! It was cold. I surfaced and gasped for breath; the pain was coming back a bit but the frigid waters were quickly making all feeling disappear. I had to find Hotaru and fast, or else I would freeze and be unable to do anything...for either of us. I searched both sides of me again, but saw nothing. Taking a deep breath, I dived and frantically searched for her under the water. I kicked in a random direction but saw nothing, when I felt as though my lungs would burst I kicked back to the surface.  
  
'Where the hell are you?' I thought desperately, the panic rising again, but I forced it down again. Panic would only waste precious time and make me do stupid things. There had to be a way... Of course! I had begun to be able to sense Hotaru when she was around me, maybe... I closed my eyes and ignored the pain and cold, focusing on sensing the little firefly. Seconds ticked by, seeming like minutes -hours even. Then...THERE!! In front of me, to the left a little I could barely sense her aura.  
  
I took a deep breath and dove, kicking in the direction I sensed her in. After a few excruciating seconds of searching, I finally saw her. Hooking my arms under hers, I kicked us back up to the surface. When we broke it, I gasped for breath and then pushed forward, towards land. We finally reached it after an eternity and I struggled to hoist Hotaru out of the water and onto the shore. My movements were becoming sluggish and I was feeling the effects of the fight. But, by Kami, I was going to do this, exhaustion be damned! I hauled myself of the water and collapsed near Hotaru, she had reverted to her normal for, presumably when she lost consciousness.  
  
I pushed myself upright and leaned over to check her breathing and heartbeat. Nothing. I took a deep breath and forced my brain to work, 'Think! What is it they teach in school?....Two breaths for every ten compressions. You can do this, Minako...you have to do this!' I shifted so that I was on my knees. Tilting her head back, I followed all of the steps that they had drilled into our heads year after year. 'You never know when it might come in handy...' They had always said in each lesson. I suppose they were right after all.  
  
One minute passed. Two minutes and the panic was back. "Damn it, Hotaru! Don't you dare do this to me," I whispered. Three minutes. I forced the tears that were beginning to gather away and continued what I prayed would be emergency life-saving procedures. "Come on," I pleaded. Nothing...tears began to slide down my cheeks as I felt the fear and anguish settle upon me. I had failed... Oh, Kami. Why? I closed my eyes and let the tears fall unchecked and released my transformation. How could I really be a senshi if I lost my teammate?  
  
Then, I jerked them open again when I felt Hotaru convulse beneath me. Coughing harshly, she expelled the water from her lungs. I quickly turned her on her side to ease the task, when she was done she pushed back onto her back weakly. Violet eyes fluttered open and met my own, she smiled weakly at me. I didn't return it, instead I gathered her close to me and held her fiercely, fully intending to never let go again. Closing my eyes, I dropped my head a little and let the tears fall. These ones of relief.  
  
A gentle hand caused me to open them again, Hotaru was watching me worriedly and softly brushed the tears away. "I thought I had lost you," I whispered, my voice hoarse with emotion. I spared one hand to reach up and keep her's against my cheek. "I never want to feel like that again."  
  
Hotaru smiled and buried her face in my neck. "Me neither," she murmured, her lips brushing against my half frozen skin.  
  
A familiar sound broke the silence that followed. Moving slowly, I touched my communicator, "Minako here."  
  
Upon inspection, I found it to be Ami contacting me. "Minako-chan, are you all right? My computer just detected a massive energy spike in your area. Negative energy. Then, it recorded you and Hotaru transforming. What happened?"  
  
I smiled, that girl never missed a beat. "We had a run in with a friend of an old friend." Ami raised an eyebrow. "One of Zyack's old lackeys."  
  
This time Ami muttered something that I was sure she never said in front of us before. "I thought we got rid of them already. Are you and Hotaru-chan okay? Her signature suddenly went very faint all of a sudden and then your's seemed to explode."  
  
"Well, I'm extremely sore, but it is Hotaru that I am worried about. She decided that we just had to go for a swim," I smiled wryly, and ignored the protest that Hotaru gave at my comment.  
  
"Well, Haruka-san, Michiru-san, and Setsuna-san should almost be there. I tried to contact you before, but I suppose you were a little preoccupied. I called them since they were closest of all."  
  
I looked up as I heard a rock bounce down the incline an heard someone -Haruka- call out for us. "That will be them, now. Down here!" I called out to them.  
  
"All right, let me know how you guys are doing as soon as you can, okay?" Ami said. "I am glad you two are not hurt."  
  
I smiled reassuringly, "Will do." I looked down at Hotaru for a moment before adding, "Me too, Ami-chan, me too." Ami's image disappeared as she disconnected the conversation from her end. I looked down at the girl in my arms, "Hey, you still with me?" She nodded and murmured something about never leaving. I didn't have the chance to inquire further as I looked up to see Haruka neatly sliding down the slope.  
  
"What the hell happened to you two?" she asked, worry edging her voice when she saw us. "Hotaru?"  
  
"I'm all right, Haruka-papa, just a little cold," Hotaru replied. A little cold? The girl was shivering so bad that she made an earthquake on the scale of 7.6 feel tame.  
  
Haruka knelt down next to us and expertly checked us over with her eyes. Then, she slipped her arms under Hotaru and pulled her into her arms and lifted her. She said, "If you can hold on a moment I will be back, I want to get you two out of here and to somewhere warm."  
  
I nodded numbly in return and watched as the wind senshi quickly and agilely ascend the embankment. Groaning, I pushed myself to my knees. Then, I remembered the sword. It lay a few metres away from me. Lurching to my feet, I clumsily stumbled over to the sword and picked it up. "Mina- chan, where did that come from?" I looked up, startled to find that Haruka was now beside me. I swayed on and began to loose my balance but the tall blonde caught me and slid an arm around my waist to support me.  
  
"I don't really know how I summoned it," I said honestly.  
  
"You know what it is, don't you?" Haruka asked, half uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, it is kind of distinctive, huh?" I smiled wryly. Then, I slipped the sword into my subspace pocket and made a mental note to talk to Artemis about it.  
  
"Yeah, come on. Let's get you up there and somewhere warm. Your clothes are dry, but you are not. I take it you were a senshi when you were in the water?" Haruka asked as she easily helped me up the bank. Keeping me from falling the few times my foot slipped.  
  
"Mm-hmmm," I nodded.  
  
"When we get the chance, if you can, I would like to know what happened tonight," she said it carefully, making sure that I knew that she was not angry with me. She simply wanted to know what had happened.  
  
I nodded relieved. "I treated her well," I joked and smiled a little weakly.  
  
Haruka grinned back, "I know. Oh, and the flower was a perfect touch."  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Haruka)  
  
I was currently sitting on the edge of Hotaru's bed. I reached up and brushed a lock of still damp hair out of her face, it was damp from the shower that we had given her to warm her up. After determining that she was not hypothermic, we had quickly put both Hotaru and Minako in showers -separate ones- and then had put Hotaru in bed. She had barely been able to keep her eyes open, but had long enough to drink enough hot chocolate and tea to last her a lifetime. Or so she had informed Setsuna and I. Minako was in another room with Michiru at the moment, probably nursing a cup of a warm drink.  
  
She wasn't any better off than Hotaru, but it seemed that her nerves would not let her rest. From what Setsuna had told me, the cut on the back of Minako's head had been stitched up and the massive burn, treated. It wasn't terribly serious, but no doubt painful. I was slowly gaining a picture of what had occurred tonight from some of what Hotaru had told me. An old enemy had attacked them, knocked Minako into the trees, and had taken Hotaru on. I checked the bandage on her right temple again, happy to see that the bleeding had stopped. The cold water had probably done that.  
  
It was what had happened after...what was his name? Cokav? Cor...Cor- something-or-other. Corag, that's right. What I wanted to know about was what had happened after he had knocked Hotaru unconscious. From Minako's state, what ever had happened had been bad. I have never seen the girl so rattled before, and Minako has always kept a cool head as long as I can remember. Unless a friends life is endangered.  
  
Hotaru shifted in her sleep but did not wake. I sighed and stood to go and find Minako. When I opened the door I was startled to find the younger girl standing there, her hand extended to where the doorknob had been. I smiled, knowing what she wanted and stepped to let her by. "She is asleep and I doubt she will wake, but go ahead."  
  
She smiled gratefully and entered the room. I shut the door softly behind me and went to find Michiru.  
  
(Minako)  
  
I stood watching her sleep for a few minutes before walking any further into the room. She lay there, her chest rising and falling with each breath, looking utterly serene and peaceful. I wondered, not for the first nor last time, why it was not I laying unconscious? I gently sat down on the edge of Hotaru's bed, ignoring the chair at her desk and the one near the window. I should have been the one hurt, it was my responsibility to keep them all safe. Why had I been unable to? Why was it Hotaru who had to be hurt so badly?  
  
The questions, all one really, tumbled about in my head, resembling a hyperactive gerbil on amphetamines. Each without an answer. I had to shift so that I was not on the edge anymore, opting for a more stable position. My balance was still shot and I was still feeling exhausted. Haruka hadn't shown her surprise in seeing the sword, but I suppose that, like me, some part of her mind vaguely recognizing it from times long passed. The thick covers had been drawn close to Hotaru's chin and I was relieved and glad to see that her shivering had stopped. Her hair was still damp, much like my own, from being warmed up. I sighed, that had been a huge fear of mine, that despite me efforts, Hotaru might have become hypothermic.  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna had brought us back to their house as it was closest and they had wanted to tend any injuries that might have been too obvious for the hospital. The large, but fading, burn on my chest being one of them. Trying to explain why I was burned and soaking wet, even though my clothes were rather dry, appealed to neither the outer senshi nor I. Ami would be over in the morning to make sure that there was no permanent damage or complications that the others had been unable to find.  
  
I glanced over at the digital alarm clock that sat on the bedside table. 1:26 in the morning. It was a good thing that Michiru had suggested that I call my parents and tell them that I was staying over at a friend's house. Before coming over here, I had told them that my plans had changed at the last moment and I was going to dinner with a friend instead. Without the calm water senshi's smart thinking, my parents probably would have been basket cases by now. Even though I was eighteen and soon to graduate high school, my parents still tended to worry about me if I did not come home. I suppose it wasn't as much smart thinking as it was common sense, but then again, I seriously doubted my ability to use either at this point.  
  
Unable to resist any longer, I reached up and brushed a hand through Hotaru's damp hair. Then, I threw all restraint to the wind and leaned up to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. As I draw back, one of the various fairy tales fluttered through my mind. You know the ones, with the prince and the princess and the enchanted sleep. I sighed again, while Hotaru was technically a princess, I was not a prince. Not that it really mattered to either of us.  
  
'It should have been me.' Again the thought escaped before I could stop it. I growled quietly as not to disturb the sleeping beauty next to me. That particular though caused me to smile slightly. A fairy tale, indeed. Well, that moment before Corag had shown his disfigured face would have been one straight from a 'tale. It was one of those moments that are impossible to foretell or anticipate. You happen across them very rarely, and if you are unfortunate, then you never see them. It was promising to be...perfect. But, no. It was not meant to be. Well, not at that moment; I had meant what I had said, I would finish it.  
  
Some days, I would swear that evil had an ability to sense when those life altering 'moments' were about to happen, and that they specifically waited just to interrupt them. Maybe. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and instead looked back to Hotaru. A few hours earlier I had thought that she was gone, that I had lost her. Closing my eyes, I tried to forget the utter anguish and pain that had accompanied that realization. It wasn't physical pain, but more pain of the heart. The kind that you experience when you lose someone you love very deeply. Yeah, I loved her. I hadn't been sure at first, but now I knew. I also knew that I would never, ever let anything happen to her again.  
  
"You shouldn't blame yourself." I jumped and almost fell off the bed, I had been so deep in thought that I had not heard Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna open the door or come in. I held a had to my chest in an effort to quiet my racing heart. Haruka smiled, "Sorry for startling you."  
  
I accepted the apology with a slight nod, and asked the question on my mind. "How did you know I was blaming myself for," I motioned at Hotaru's prone from, "this?"  
  
Haruka smiled easily and crossed the room in a few of her long strides to lean up against the window-sill, while Michiru took the chair by the window and Setsuna the one at the desk. "A few years ago, Michiru and I were in a battle and she was hurt very badly. I had been knocked unconscious at the time and woke up to a sight that tormented me in my dreams for months, years even, afterwards. As far as I was concerned, I should have been able to protect her, or it should have been me that was hurt."  
  
"I feel that way," I said quietly, knowing that that they would hear me, regardless.  
  
"It took a lot for Haruka to finally believe me that it was not her fault. Some things happen that you can not help nor foretell," Michiru told me, her voice as soft and gentle as always. "Setsuna will tell you the same."  
  
The woman in question nodded sagely. Haruka spoke up again, "As will Hotaru when she wakes up." At the mention of the sleeping girl, I looked back at her; so many emotions played across my face, each no doubt readable to the older women in the room. "Which, leads me to why we are here."  
  
"You want to know what happened. What Hotaru was unable to tell you," I said finishing her thought.  
  
Michiru nodded and said gently, "We thought that you would not want to leave her room. At least, that is the impression you gave earlier." I looked up to see a slight smile upon her lips. She...she was actually teasing me, gently, but teasing, none the less. She was referring to my inability to sit still and constant questions when ever Setsuna had come to check on me. Haruka had taken charge of Hotaru and Michiru had marshalled me into a shower and then warm clothes. Setsuna opted to help out where ever needed and to consult Ami when needed. The normally calm, elegant, and composed woman bad begun to lose her patience when Setsuna had come into ask a question of Michiru. While distracted, I made my escape and slipped down the hall. Granted, slipped was more like shuffled down the hall holding on to the walls and anything else stable on my way.  
  
I blushed slightly and looked away. It was hard to tell which was worse, the open, blatant teasing that Haruka and Makoto seemed to prefer, or the subtle and sly type that Michiru seemed to favour. It was one of those that they knew something, you knew they knew it, and that they knew even that. All really confusing and a headache, but it made me wonder just what did Michiru know? I returned to the topic at hand, "What was Hotaru able to tell you?"  
  
Haruka shifted a bit and stretched her long legs out in front of her and crossed them at the ankle. "Well, once we warmed her up, she was pretty coherent. For a while, anyway. She told me about how...Corag, was it?" I nodded. "Corag threw the blast of raw energy at you and knocked you flying into the trees. From the cut on your head, we assumed you got knocked out. He and Hotaru then fought, he managed to hit her once in the stomach with his fist and then in the side of the head with his hand and the hilt of the sword." That was what had caused the cut. "After that, she knocked him off of his feet and went to strike the final blow. That, was when he hit her with the blast that, I assume threw her into the river?"  
  
I nodded again, "I don't know how long he knocked me unconscious, it couldn't have been very long though. I had just come out of the trees when I saw Corag blast her. She tried to block it, but he used a Shield-Breaker spell and coupled it with what seemed to be an Armageddon spell."  
  
Setsuna hissed softly and winced, "And Hotaru played directly into his hands by using 'Silence Wall'."  
  
"Yeah, the stronger the shield the larger the blast. It held for a few moments but then he called out the other attack and she hadn't a chance to try stopping it." Setsuna nodded solemnly. "After that, something just seemed to snap. I had only one thing on my mind and that was making him pay," I said quietly and then took a deep breath before continuing. "When I snapped, I felt a sudden influx of power. It rose at my very command, and then I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I called for my 'Wink Chain Sword', but instead of releasing it as an attack, I bound the power and energy that surrounded me. I don't know where the power came from, maybe from within me, I don't know," I repeated. "What I did know was that I didn't want just an attack."  
  
"You wanted a weapon," Haruka stated for me and I nodded, not looking at any of them, as if afraid of what reactions might be there. I didn't expect the warm hand to cover my own, and I almost jumped for the second time as Haruka startled me again. Unbeknownst to me, she had moved and was now kneeling next to me. "If there is any that understand what you did, then it is I. You wanted to make him pay, he hurt someone you cared about very much, and you wanted him to pay." She said the next part quietly and in a soothing tone. What more did we not know about Haruka?  
  
"There is nothing wrong with that. The problem comes when you murder or kill in cold blood. Which you did not, if you had not killed him, then it would have been your head on the ground." I shivered at the reminder; while I did not regret my actions, the ferocity of my actions scared me. "When you found Hotaru, she wasn't breathing, was she?"  
  
My head snapped up at the question, but then I nodded. "At first I couldn't find her." My eyes closed as I remembered the desperation that had flooded me. "I looked everywhere, but could find her nowhere. I dove into the water, but she wasn't floating. Finally, I tried to sense her and managed to find her. When I pulled us out of the water, I found that she was not breathing. I don't know how long passed as I tried CPR and emergency resuscitation; just when I thought that I had lost her, she started coughing up water and began to breath again." After a minute or two I added, in a whisper, "It was the worst and best moment in my life."  
  
It was quite a few minutes later before someone broke the silence again, this time Setsuna. "You said you bound the power to the attack, and Haruka mentioned a sword. Did you materialize a sword?"  
  
I finally met her garnet eyes. "Hai. I don't know how but I do recognize the sword, at least vaguely."  
  
"I don't want you to strain yourself, especially not after all you have been through, but do you think you could show us the sword. If not, then perhaps just describe it?"  
  
I thought for a moment, considering the older woman's request, and then nodded. Closing my eyes, I concentrated briefly and withdrew the sword from my subspace pocket. When I opened them again, I saw the tall time senshi staring at the sword. Now in much better light, I got a much clearer look at the sword. It was neither heavy nor incredibly light, in fact, it was just the right weight and had perfect balance. On the hand grip, four thick strands twisted around the grip: blue, red, green, and yellow. Each strand was actually a smooth metal or stone and was separated by a thin line of silver. On each side of the hilt was the emblem of the two crescents. The blade itself was long and sharp looking, crafted out of a metal I did not recognize, yet I knew that it was near unbreakable.  
  
Setsuna nodded and spoke, "If there was ever any doubt, then let it be laid to rest now. That is the true sign of the leader of the queen's senshi, only she may bring forth the blade."  
  
I looked a little quizzically at her, "But we already knew from past memories that I was the leader of the senshi in the Silver Millennium."  
  
"Yes, but there was nothing in this life to say it was the same. It could have turned out that Usagi-chan was to be the leader of the senshi. At different times, different senshi have been the leader." I blinked and frowned a little; we had all assumed that in each life our roles were the same. Setsuna smiled reassuringly, "This proves and tell one other thing, Minako," I looked up at her, "You are extremely close to your ultimate form and have almost reached your full power."  
  
"Why don't I remember ever wielding the sword?" I asked. "It's familiar in a vague way, but more in the sense that I have seen it once upon a time."  
  
"Simply because you were not supposed to. You have to remember that nothing happens for no reason. Everything happens for a reason." I looked back at the still sleeping Hotaru. "Everything," Setsuna repeated and I looked back at her, "If Hotaru had not been hurt then you would not have reacted as you did and would not have been able to conjure the sword."  
  
I looked back at the sword I still held in my right hand, "You mean, all that happened was for...this?" I lifted the blade a little.  
  
This time Michiru shook her head and answered, "Probably not. This night was most likely a catalyst, to set other events in motion."  
  
I felt my strength leaving me and the fatigue return in full force. I quickly slipped the sword back into my pocket before I lost my grasp on it. My fatigue, however, did not dull all of my senses and I felt Hotaru stir beside me, she did not awaken though, from what I could tell.  
  
Haruka stood, "You are probably exhausted and need to sleep. Anymore of this can wait until the morning." The other women nodded their agreement, and Haruka turned back to me, "How are you feeling anyway?"  
  
I smiled wryly, "Like I was hit by a truck."  
  
Haruka chuckled softly, "Well, from that cut on the back of your head, I would think so. It does prove one thing though, you have a thick head." I glared at the tall woman but had to smile as Michiru leaned forward to smack her lightly on the arm. Then, Haruka turned serious, "I can't thank you enough for what you did tonight, Minako. You most likely saved her life. And quit blaming yourself." The last bit was said rather sternly.  
  
Before I could answer her or even try and argue -which I was not going to do audibly, I felt a gentle hand cover my own and a soft, quiet voice say, "It was not your fault. I am just as much of a senshi as you are."  
  
I was startled to find that I had been wrong. Hotaru was awake. I turned my hand over to grip hers with my own, and lifted my eyes to meet her's. "Hey," I said as equally as softly, "You are supposed to be asleep."  
  
Sleepy violet eyes narrowed. "Quit changing the subject."  
  
We heard the others stand and move toward the door, Michiru said in her ever melodically voice, "The room next door is made up for you to sleep in, Minako." I nodded as they shuffled out the door.  
  
Haruka yawned and turned just before exiting, "Try and get to sleep before three, mmm? Good night you two, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." We were saved from anymore potentially embarrassing comments by Michiru, who reached into the room, grabbed Haruka by the shirt collar, and pulled her from the room. We could just make out her scolding Haruka to leave us alone.  
  
I shook my head and smiled as Haruka pulled the door shut, cutting off her protests and replies. Hotaru brought me back to the present by tightening her grip on my hand slightly. I glanced back at her and smiled half shyly. "How are you feeling?" I asked, for lack of anything else to say.  
  
"All right, I suppose, considering my brush with death." A tremor slid down my spine at the reminder. "Oh Minako, I'm-"  
  
I placed a finger on her lips to silence her as she had done to me oh-so- many hours ago. "Don't. I won't blame myself for events I cannot control, and you don't apologize. Deal?"  
  
Hotaru smiled and nodded and I moved my hand. "You said before that you would finish...that. Did you mean it?" the question was asked very shyly.  
  
I nodded leaning forward a little, "Mm-hmmm, I always try to finish what I start." I flicked my eyes up to meet her for a moment, wanting to make sure this was what she wanted. Seeing the reassurance and...love in her eyes, I banished all doubts in my mind and gently, yet firmly, touched my lips to hers. After a moment, I leaned down to deepen the kiss, slipping my tongue passed her lips, to seek out her's. Seconds -maybe even minutes- passed as I explored the younger girls mouth and she, mine. Finally, I reluctantly pulled back a little, forced to because the lack of oxygen was becoming a bit of a problem. I smiled briefly as Hotaru tried to follow my mouth. I rested my forehead against her's softly as I gasped for breath; I finally opened my eyes again, meeting hers. In a breathy whisper, I told her, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."  
  
Hotaru smiled a dazzling smile and slid her arms around my neck, "Oh, I have some idea." Then, she banished any further thought I might have possessed as she brought our lips together again for one of those mind- blowing kisses that leave you reeling.  
  
~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: 'Boogiemen, Dragons, and Tricksters'  
  
Author: Ayrki  
  
Email: ayrki@yahoo.com  
  
Beta: Just me, myself, and I  
  
Series: Sailormoon  
  
Genre: Back to the fluffy goodness of Romance.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (or M for Australia and anywhere else that uses a different scale) just because it has Shoujo-ai in it, and to be safe.  
  
Chapter or Part: The third and hopefully final chapter  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimers on strike. Sue me and..hmm, legal team on strike too. Besides, I have no more dead and rotting lemons, they all died. All we have are those hard green kind that hurt like hell when the fall on your head or when you are running around the yard away from the dogs and smack your head in to them (the lemons, not the dogs).  
  
Summary: Okay, so it's supposed to be a short ten or so page Christmas fic. This is being written in response to a challenge proposed by Matthias (AKA MysticMew) on the Stars In Love yahoo group. All that the challenge called for was a story of about ten pages that had Minaru content either mainly or minorly. It just has to be in there. So, it's a fluffy little shoujo ai involving Minako and Hotaru.  
  
I think the only thing that I listened to and stuck to was that it was a Christmas fic and that it has Minaru in it. I don't even know how many pages it is anymore. ^_^ The first part is ten or so I think.  
  
Timeline: Christmas Eve morning/afternoon.  
  
Author's notes: Oh, and please remember that this is not beta-read as I do not have one and I probably missed out on a few things in my excitement of getting this done. All I've got is my little brother that I torture with reading this to or making him read it himself. That, and a homicidal, violent Muse that keeps the worst hours, either that or she lives on the other side of the world. We have been comparing family trees and from the hours she keeps, we think she might just be from Germany.  
  
This should be the third and final chapter of this thing. I have no plans for any continuation on this plot. I hesitate to dedicate myself to too many more projects. *sheepish smile* I have enough already. But if there is sufficient feedback asking for more (meaning like one person asking :o) ) then I will probably manage something. So, let me know what you think about this. And now, on to the conclusion.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Michiru)  
  
Yawning, I stretched as I walked quietly down the hallway towards the kitchen. I paused at the foot of the stairs and glanced up the hallway that led to Hotaru's room and the one that Minako was staying in. After a quick debate with myself I continued down the hallway and stopped in front of the guest room door. I turned the handle and pushed the door open gently so as not to disturb Minako in her sleep. When I poked my head into room I found that my efforts had been in vain and useless. Minako was not in the room and nor had the bed been slept in.  
  
I frowned and stepped back, pulling the door shut. If Minako had not slept in the guest room, then where had she slept? 'No, she wouldn't have.would she?' I thought to myself as the idea crossed my mind. 'She was worried about Hotaru last night, but would she have spent the night with her?' I didn't have to look very far for the answer as a memory surfaced; it was what I had done a number of times when Haruka had been hurt in the past. I shook my head softly and walked the few steps so that I now stood in front of Hotaru's door. Again, I opened the door as quietly as possible and peeked in. I couldn't help smiling fondly at the sight that greeted me.  
  
Both were still asleep and out cold to the world; half curled up together making an adorable picture. This was one of those times that I wished that I had a camera. I smiled again and thought, 'Although, it wouldn't make a bad painting.' I retreated and stored the image of Minako half sitting up with her arms wrapped around Hotaru, who lay with her back against Minako, for later use.  
  
Resuming my earlier journey, I descended the stairs and walked through the lounge room to the kitchen. I smiled and accepted the cup of hot tea that Setsuna offered to me upon entry. "Thank you," I said quietly and sat in a chair at the small table by the window.  
  
I glanced out over deck at the blanketed yard; snow must have fallen again, it seemed as though we were going to have quite a bit of snowfall this winter. Hotaru would be delighted; the girl absolutely loved watching it when it was snowing. Setsuna pulled me from my musings when she sat across from me and spoke, "You saw them too."  
  
Not a question, but a statement. I smiled and nodded, "Did you know this would happen?"  
  
The woman across from me shook her head. "No, some things are kept secret even from me."  
  
I nodded again, showing that I understood. If she were to know everything that would transpire in our lives and in her own, then nothing could stop her from revealing truths to us that we should not know. That, and it made her life a little more interesting. "Are you surprised by it?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head again, "Though I may not have known that it would happen, I did have my suspicions. But the sword laid them all to rest last night."  
  
I sat up a little straighter in my chair, curiousity peaked, "How so? You said that any doubts surrounding Minako being the official leader of the senshi were laid to rest, but that is not what you are talking about, is it?"  
  
"No; though, they were resolved too." Setsuna took a drink of her tea and then sighed before speaking again, "Minako should not have been able to have mastered that much power on her own.unless something demanded her too. Like someone she loves being in danger. The only other thing that could have given her the ability to call the sword was if her princess was in mortal danger and if that was the only way for Minako to be able to protect her."  
  
"Then you think that her calling the sword was because of what she feels, or might feel, for Hotaru?"  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Having someone you love in danger is powerful motivation. Fear is a very effective incentive, but you know that already." I smiled a little wryly; that was something that I had learned through the years. "Because Minako reacted the way she did, and because she was able to call the sword, tells me that there is something there. At least on Minako's part. Not that I don't think the feelings are returned, of that I am sure."  
  
I smiled and nodded, "Yes, we all have noticed."  
  
Setsuna smiled too and peered into her tea. For one absurd moment I considered asking her if she ever used that form of divination to tell the future, but I figured that I might not live long enough to tell her I was only teasing. "Mmm," The guardian of time didn't lift her head to look at me, but instead just glanced up at me with her deep, piercing eyes, a flicker of mischief showing itself in them before disappearing again. "Much like you with a certain sandy haired blond."  
  
'Maybe I should have asked that question,' I thought sourly. Before I tried to respond, the woman in question groggily made her way into the room and over to the current love of her life: the coffee machine.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Minako)  
  
Yawning so hard that my jaw cracked, I sleepily opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar room. I blinked a few times and frowned slightly as I tried to remember where I was. I also tried to figure out what the weight upon my chest was. As I woke up, my ability to think and process whole thoughts returned and I remembered I was in Hotaru's room and that the weight was most likely the owner of the room. I glanced down to check. Yup, it was Hotaru.  
  
I was half sitting up in Hotaru's bed, propped up by the wall and headboard, cushioned by numerous pillows. Hotaru in turn lay with her back against my chest and my arms were still wrapped around her with no intention of letting go. Her head rested mostly on my shoulder with her face buried in my neck; one arm was settled upon her stomach, while the other rested on one of my arms.  
  
I looked back down at Hotaru again for a moment and smiled as memories from last night returned. It's strange how sometimes one night can have some of the worst things happen and yet, at the same time, some of the best too. Everything from last night, with the exception of Corag's appearance, of course, was perfect. Dinner, the playground, the walk in the park under the stars.all of it -absolutely magnificent. Even Corag had a part to play in it; a small, annoying, and terrifying part, but an essential part nonetheless.  
  
Glancing around the room for lack of anything else to do, besides trace and memorise Hotaru's features (which I'd done the night before and again earlier this morning), my eyes wandered over her various lamps from her collection and other various items in her room. A few moments later, I reached over and picked up the framed photograph on Hotaru's bedside table. I smiled when I saw the picture. It was one of Hotaru and I taken only a few months ago at a picnic that we had had on a warm summer day in the park. I had snuck up on Hotaru and had wrapped my arms around her waist and had rested my chin on her shoulder. Haruka, who had stolen Hotaru's camera in hopes of getting one or two of her daughter, had gotten our attention and snapped the picture, both of us wearing huge, happy grins. The rest of that roll of film, however, had been devoted to the water fight that had ensued when I had thrown Hotaru into the lake and had then been pulled in myself. I grinned as I remembered the lesson that I had learned that day: never get into a water fight with Hotaru; she can be quite vicious. Haruka later told me that it was because she had had lots of practice as a child, evidently whenever Hotaru was given a bath Haruka rarely escaped less than half drenched.  
  
"That is one of my favourite pictures," a sleepy voice said accompanied by a yawn.  
  
I glanced down at Hotaru who had awoken and smiled at her. "One of mine too. You want to know something a little funny.I sleep with my copy on my head board." We stayed like that for a few moments, each simply smiling and basking in the love that we had found. Finally, I asked, "How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
She grinned mischievously at me and replied, "Well, it is more afternoon than morning you know."  
  
I gave an exasperated sigh and looked up at the ceiling imploringly. "Were you born a brat, or did you have to take special courses?" I muttered darkly.  
  
Hotaru's grin grew even bigger, "Pure and natural talent."  
  
I shook my head and sat up, pushing Hotaru up with me. She pouted for a moment until I darted forward and claimed her lips with my own in a gentle kiss. When I pulled back the pout was replaced with a silly grin, which was mirrored on my face as well.  
  
(Hotaru)  
  
Sometime later, Minako and I made our way downstairs, meeting a rather sleepy looking Haruka-papa on the way down. Minako leaned over and whispered in my ear that it was a miracle that she didn't stumble down the stairs or trip. I grinned at told her that Haruka can walk from her bedroom all the way down to the kitchen and not trip over a thing when she is all but asleep. I then told her that sometimes Setsuna and I would get up early and shift a few things around just to see if Haruka noticed. Minako looked at me for a moment and called me a brat again. I am really beginning to wonder if she knows any other insults.  
  
We followed Haruka-papa down the stairs, through the lounge room, and through the various hallways to the kitchen. Haruka didn't knock into a thing. I flashed Minako a grin and a look that said 'Told you' and then turned to greet my 'mamas'. "Ohayo Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama."  
  
Beside me, I heard Minako mutter, "And what happened to it being the afternoon." I just glanced over my shoulder and stuck my tongue out at her. Minako narrowed her blue eyes at me and growled, "Did you forget what happened the last time you did that."  
  
I grinned mischievously and raised my eyebrows for a moment. "How do you know I am not suggesting something?"  
  
Watching with a small smile on her lips, Setsuna finally managed to greet us when Minako blushed in response to my teasing. Yeah, me teasing.and Minako no less. "Good morning, hime-chan, Minako. Feeling better this morning?" Setsuna asked as I sank into a chair at the kitchen table.  
  
I nodded, "Much, thank you."  
  
Michiru looked up inquiringly at Minako, who had finally managed to get control of her blush. I smiled innocently and stored that particular line away for later use; it seemed to work on both of us after all. "And you, Minako?" Michiru paused for a moment when Minako told her that she was feeling much better. Before speaking again though, I saw a smile cross her elegant features. A smile that I knew all too well; I half nervously swallowed and waited. "Your burn not bothering you at all?" Minako shook her head and took a seat beside me. "Mmm, that is good, although I probably should have mentioned before that perhaps sleeping with out any weight on you chest might have been a good idea."  
  
Minako looked up and tried not to look too mortified. After a moment she just folded her arms on the table and buried her head in them. I managed to hide behind the cup of tea that Haruka handed me; she nudged Minako a few times, trying to offer her the other cup. Finally giving up, Haruka just set the cup down beside Minako and took the seat beside her and Setsuna. After a moment, Minako's muffled voice could be heard. "I swear you are all out to get me. The only one not to have a go at me so far has been Se-"  
  
All of a sudden Minako sat straight up in her chair and clamped both hands over her mouth. The four of us eyed Minako strangely and Haruka raised an eyebrow questioningly. Minako shook her head and said through her hands, "'m nawt sayink et." It took a moment to figure out what she had said.  
  
Haruka just looked at her for a moment more and then shook her head, turning to the rest of us she said, "I am beginning to think that that bump on her head may have had more of an effect on her than we originally thought."  
  
Setsuna glanced up from her tea, her eyes half veiled by her bangs. "Either that or Hotaru."  
  
Minako's only response was to blush even more furiously, bury her head in her arms again and whimper. I winced and tried to battle the blood rushing to my face as I desperately sought a hiding place. I half wondered if there was any room under the table or maybe in the cupboards, then I realised that the dust bunnies would probably kick me out. Or tease like the others.  
  
(Minako)  
  
An hour or two later, Hotaru and I stood in the kitchen near the door that led to the garage where Haruka was starting and warming up the car to take me home. Both she and Michiru insisted on Haruka driving me home and I was not one to argue with two of the outer senshi. One maybe on a good day, but two? Nah. I stood leaning up against a counter and Hotaru stood only a few feet away from me. Both of my hands were shoved in my coat's pockets for lack of anything else to do, and I, like Hotaru, seemed to be inspecting the tiles of the floor.  
  
It was one of those half awkward moments on a date where each of you stand and stare at anything but the other and wait for the other to make a move. Both of you could tell that this was one of those moments when either something wonderful could happen, or nothing happens, the moment passes, and you go on your ways. The problem with those moments is that one of you has to gather up your courage and do something or the moment passes and you later wonder what was with you. I hadn't felt like that in quite a while. Sure I still dated, but those moments were lacking and the 'spark' wasn't there with my dates. The closest thing on them was the moment when my date dropped me off at home and debated with himself on whether or not to fish for a kiss.  
  
I glanced up and caught Hotaru doing the same. I couldn't help but smile at our shyness and antics; she smiled too, though a bit bashfully. "Come here," I whispered and when she was with in reach I reached out and pulled her even closer to me so that she was now leaning gently against me. I reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, letting my fingers brush against her skin ever so softly. Cupping her cheek gently, my thumb idly stroked her skin. "You scared me half to death last night," I whispered in hushed tones. "I was so terrified when you weren't breathing and your heart wasn't beating, I thought that I had really lost you.and that was worse than anytime I've died, or been reduced to my star seed.worse than anything I have ever felt before really." My voice taunt with emotion as I finally put voice to what I had felt yesterday.  
  
When Hotaru tried to hush me I shook my head, "No. I need to say it. To get it out." And I did. I fought to find the right words, "I realised then that I would have given anything to trade places with you and to be able to protect you no matter what. I realised then that I would have given everything to protect someone that I love so much." She looked up at me, her eyes wide almost in disbelief, but I could see the want there, the desire to be loved. "Yeah.I just wanted you to know that; come what may tomorrow, or the day after that. You once told me that you thought you were never destined to find love. Well, I have news for you. Someone loves you very much Tomoe Hotaru, and that person is me." I said the last sentence fiercely before letting the hand that still cupped her cheek drop to rest on her hip, while the other rested on her other.  
  
I held her gaze for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her, gently and softly -to give her a chance to react. A few seconds later, she did. Nipping softly and playfully on her bottom lip, I silently requested entrance -which I was quickly permitted. As I darted in, I forced everything into that kiss. Everything that I had ever felt for the little firefly: love, friendship, adoration, passion, devotion, admiration, and even desire and a little lust. Hotaru wound her arms around my neck, pulling me as close a possible, as she returned the kiss with just as much emotion. Hell, maybe even a little more.  
  
Maybe it was all a little too fast. Maybe I should have waited, but last night had taught me at least one more thing. In one second you can be in control of the situation and know exactly how things are going to turn out, and in the next all of your control is gone and you have nothing. So much can happen in one second, and eternity may pass and your entire world can shatter and be blown away with the wind. That was why I didn't pull back, or curtail my emotions. We truly didn't know what tomorrow had in store for us and I couldn't bear the thought of Hotaru not knowing how I felt. So preoccupied and lost in the kiss, neither of us heard nor registered as Haruka opened the door to yell for me to hurry up. She stood for a moment, rolled her eyes, and then pulled the door closed softly behind her as she shook her head and chuckled.  
  
When we finally parted -rather reluctantly I might add- both of us gasped for breath and fought to calm our breathing. I rested my forehead weakly against her's and met her gaze. Turbulent violet eyes stared back at me.so many emotions, almost chaotic, but the strongest -the one that radiated the brightest- was the one I desperately wanted.needed to see. Without pulling away or releasing me, Hotaru pulled one hand free and brushed my bangs off of my forehead for a moment before stroking my cheek. I leaned into the touch, and then softly kissed her palm, my eyes never once leaving hers. "I love you, Minako," she finally whispered.  
  
"And I, you," my voice barely audible and choked with emotion, yet I knew that she had heard me nonetheless. I gazed at her with love and adoration before I was overcome again. Heaving a trembling sigh, I closed my eyes and buried my face in Hotaru's neck; I tightened my arms around her waist and held on, as if for dear life.  
  
Hotaru held me to her, softly and gently cradling me. "Shhh," she said softly as she held me, "I know, my love."  
  
I pulled away slightly, so that I could look at her, visibly fighting to control the sudden onslaught of emotions that the endearment had evoked. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" I finally growled. Hotaru simply smiled and kissed my cheek softly. I took a deep breath and tried to explain my behaviour, but Hotaru wouldn't have it. "I'm sorry, it's jus-"  
  
The fingers on my lips silenced any further words. Those same fingers then danced along my cheekbone and traced down my jaw line. "I know," Hotaru said firmly. "Sometimes no matter how strong you are or how tough you seem to be.sometimes we all just need to be held and told that someone loves us." She then softly kissed my temple, "And you of all of us need to hear it the most." I frowned quizzically to which Hotaru laughed. "Minako, you are the senshi of love -the goddess of love even. Love may be your strength and ally, but it is still your weakness. No matter what, you crave love and have to have in your life. It is part of you nature."  
  
I blinked. "How do you know me so well?" I asked voicing my thoughts, "How do you understand so much about me, when I am only just beginning to get it myself."  
  
Hotaru laughed again and hugged me, "Oh Minako. I've been in love with you for Kami knows how long; of course I would have some idea of understanding you. Don't you think?"  
  
I smiled wryly, "You too, eh? I am beginning to think that perhaps we know each other better than we know ourselves."  
  
Hotaru smiled and I saw the shyness return for a moment, "Two of a kind maybe, either that.or made for each other?"  
  
I grinned and pulled her to me again and whispered, "Defiantly," before placing a lingering kiss on her lips. Hmm, I guess I found my courage after all.  
  
~~~~~  
  
And the lesson tonight, boys and girls: let not the first thing you do when you turn on the computer be to turn it off again. It tends to throw all plans of writing out the window.  
  
Sorry that this has been so slow in coming, but the muse has all of a sudden decided to take a new liking to Cold Inferno. She has also given me another few page (if that) story, though this one is a songfic called "Forever Is Our Today". Both (for those who don't know about CI) are again Minaru and set in the Silver Millennium, though the songfic is set at the end of it.  
  
Now here is where you guys as readers come in. This is the chapter I really need a little feedback on, and it is only in the form or one word. When I began this thing it was mainly going to consist of the meeting in the park, a date, and then the Christmas Eve party. As you can tell, that hasn't exactly happened. What I want and need to know is whether or not to carry on to the party. I know this is rather late and all, but I am sure we can all bear it a little. I have a few ideas for it and can write the party, but I need to know if you want it. If not than that is fine with me as well, if you say to do only that then I will tag on a little at the end, which will mostly be a little looking back and reflecting on the changes.  
  
Left me know either way. Like I said, either yes or know will help heaps. If no one really says anything and leaves me in limbo then I will probably just end it and call it good. Thanks. 


	4. Epilouge

Title: 'Boogiemen, Dragons, and Tricksters'  
  
Author: Ayrki  
  
Email: ayrki@yahoo.com  
  
Beta: Just me, myself, and I  
  
Series: Sailormoon  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13 (or M for Australia and anywhere else that uses a different scale) just because it has Shoujo-ai in it, and to be safe.  
  
Chapter or Part: Epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. It is much more fun this way, though. No responsibility or constancy.  
  
Summary: Okay, so it's supposed to be a short ten or so page Christmas fic. This is being written in response to a challenge proposed by Matthias (AKA MysticMew) on the Stars In Love yahoo group. All that the challenge called for was a story of about ten pages that had Minaru content either mainly or minorly. It just has to be in there. So, it's a fluffy little shoujo ai involving Minako and Hotaru.  
  
Timeline: It's confusing, abstract, and downright impossible to figure out. With that said, this story takes place in the Inner senshi and Hotaru's last year of high school. After the defeat of Galaxia, Hotaru aged enough so that she is about a year, year and a half younger than the Inner soldiers. This takes place very close to Christmas, as it is a Christmas fic. But you already figured that one out, huh? ^_^  
  
Author's notes: They are at the bottom this time.  
  
22nd of October  
  
It's amazing and hard to believe that it has truly been almost a year. So much has happened since Christmas last year. Namely my Graduation! We also all started University and oddly enough, I find I like it. Maybe it's the fact that I don't have to get up at ungodly hours of the morning and trudge to school.  
  
Guess what I am studying. Go on! Well, I'm actually taking a few different courses. One of them is my music class; I am not giving up my dream of making it big! Then again, who says I should have to, right? I am also talking acting classes part time and next spring is my acting debut! Yup, I've made it to a degree. The school is putting on a play in the spring and I took the lead!  
  
On the other hand.well, I have fingers, silly. Ha-ha. If Hotaru were here, I'd be smacked for that, or she would at least roll her eyes and sigh. (She is so much like Haruka at times that it is down right scary!) Anyway, I am also taking psychology courses too. Yes, I listened to the little firefly and have found that she had hit on something when she suggested it. I can't say that it is not hard work. It is, but I don't mind it at all, if anything, I enjoy learning so much. I suppose it comes from the fact that what I am studying will let me help people one day.  
  
Therefore, along with my dreams of being an idol or a singer, I have the dream of psychology and helping people. Then of course, there is the dream of Crystal Tokyo, but at least that's still a few years away. That is the wonderful thing about dreams, they change in an instant or stay with you forever. You can achieve them in a great triumph, or you can wake up one day and realise that you achieved your dream without even knowing it was there.  
  
That's the wonderful thing about being human. We dare to dream and hope and won't let the negative get us down. You can't take someone's hopes and dreams away from them, only they can give them up. That is why we fight so hard to protect Earth and our home, and that is why we have never failed.  
  
Hotaru and I are still together. Ha! As if there was any doubt as to if we would be! Seriously, though, I have found in Hotaru everything I didn't know I was looking for. On the surface, we seem as different as night and day.well, dawn and twilight as Usagi-chan once said. But, doesn't the moon need the sun to shine? Does not the light need the darkness to exist? Either way, I don't care. I love Hotaru with all my heart and I don't think anything will ever change that. Even in the next life, I know I will seek out my little firefly.  
  
As each day passes, we learn more about each other and ourselves. Sometimes, I can't wait to go sleep because I know the morning and the next day will hold so many discoveries for us. Not that the nights don't have a little exploration or discoveries made. (I'd really get thumped for that one!) When I discovered the feelings that I harboured for the little raven, I spent time with her and experienced her discoveries of our world again. Now, I do the same again; we take new delight and enjoyment in the things we do and explore. Even something as simple as a walk in the park is an amazing experience each and every time. Since finding and recognizing my feelings, I have learned much of myself. I have also come to terms with parts of my past that before I simply blocked from my mind. I suppose that is just part of being in love; you learn about each other and teach the other things about them that they didn't know.  
  
I love her more than ever; each day, I swear I fall more in love with her. Yeah, I know, really sappy. But isn't that what love is? Being so stuck on some one that it seems like every time you see them, you fall for them all over again?  
  
The others accepted the change in our relationship without even blinking; I think it helped to see how happy we were with each other. Although, at one moment, Mako-chan did accuse me of being a 'cradle robber.' Not that I denied it! (  
  
It's been amazing and wonderful, this journey of ours. Hotaru has helped me with demons that I had forgotten that I had, as I did with her. If there had ever been any doubt in my mind if we were really meant to be, then it was erased when she healed wounds I had buried so deeply.  
  
Maybe we don't know what will happen tomorrow. Maybe we don't know what the world has in store for us. Maybe the world is going to throw some seemingly impossible trials at us. Maybe we don't know what the future holds for us. What I do know, is that I am as prepared as I can ever be as long as I have my friends to surround me, and Hotaru to love. After that, everything is seems so trivial.  
  
Surrounded by beauty of love, eh? Maybe, just maybe.  
  
(from the journal of Aino Minako)  
  
~~~~~  
  
The beautiful young woman with long blond hair and stunning blue eyes closed the leather bound journal and placed the cap on her pen. Sighing contently, she glanced out over the park and the lake. The trees were changing colours, creating a breath-taking sight with a beautiful mixture of colours on the crisp autumn day. She sat at the picnic table watching a young family in the park play for a few minutes, her slender fingers idly tracing the symbol and script on the cover of the journal. It was moments like these that made all of her trials worth it; all the sacrifices and pain suddenly not mattering anymore.  
  
She stretched her arms over her head and rolled her shoulders before leaning forward to rest her arms on the table, preparing to watch the happenings of the world a little longer. Sometimes it was just nice to sit back and watch the world go by; you just had to remember to get out there and join it before it left you behind.  
  
It wasn't much later when she felt the familiar presence; yet, she gave no indication of her awareness. Not even when they slid onto the bench next to her and watched the various people in the park. After a moment, however, she uncrossed her arms and slipped the left one around the younger girls shoulders, drawing her tight against her. In response, the smaller one sighed contently and rested her head against the blond beauty's shoulder.  
  
"So, can I come home now," Aino Minako finally asked, laughter colouring her voice.  
  
"You could always come home. It just would have made things a little more interesting," her companion replied.  
  
Minako laughed lightly, "Hotaru, it would have been almost impossible to prepare a surprise birthday party with me in the apartment. And don't even try and deny what you guys were doing. You lie terribly when it comes to me." Tomoe Hotaru couldn't help but smile, knowing the other was correct.  
  
"How did you know? Did Usagi-chan or Mako-chan slip up?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Minako shook her head. "Nah, actually Usagi-chan is has been really good about those kinds of things lately. It is really rather simple." Hotaru pulled away enough to see Minako's face, who smiled down at the raven- haired girl. "Think about it: what day is it, firefly? And why else would I be chased out of the apartment and told to 'go amuse myself?'" Minako raised an eyebrow to further her inquiry.  
  
Hotaru laughed. "You weren't told to 'go amuse yourself.' I gave you that pass to that spa and told you to go and relax."  
  
"Which is code for 'go away while we plan and prepare party,'" Minako said dryly.  
  
Hotaru leaned up and kissed Minako's cheek softly, "Come on, you. Let's go home." She slid out off of the bench and stood, holding out her hand for the older girl. Minako smiled and stood, taking the offered hand. Fingers intertwined, much like their souls, the two young women turned and walked out of the park, the others that they had shared the park with never knowing that those to seemingly delicate and gentle women were really two of the world's greatest protectors. But then again, appearances are always deceiving. What may seem like a curse may truly be a blessing in disguise.  
  
~~~~~  
  
And today, the lesson doesn't deal with computers; instead, you should remember not to knock the speakers over and onto your foot. It hurts like the dickens.  
  
*Sigh* Well, here it is. The epilogue of Boogiemen, Dragons, and Tricksters. You know, part of me is sad that it is over, but another part of me knows that it isn't the end. Only the beginning.  
  
I might go back every now and then and add another part to this, as a sort of 'looking in' on Minako and Hotaru through different events. I apologise for not being able to put in the Christmas party, but when I began to write this, this is what came out. Oh well, I just guess that means I already have material for next year. ( So much for a ten page story, eh?  
  
Thank you to those that reviewed on fanfiction.net, shoujoai.com, and the SIL group, you guys brightened my day and helped me to keep writing. Your constant comments and encouragement is what an author lives off.or at least crave. Thank you so much. The biggest thank you's though have to go out to my little brother, Depression, and Matthias. Thanks Kero for listening to it all. I know you probably were tried of hearing it every time I changed a word or two or added a comma, but it helped heaps. Thank you, Depression. You constant comments on the shoujoai board kept me updating it there, thanks so much. The other, biggest thank you has to go out to Matthias; without you introducing me to this pair, I doubt I would have broken into the actual posting part of writing for a much longer time. You've not only given me a wonderful concept to write on, but you have made the characters come alive to me through your inspirational works.  
  
And, thanks Ezri. An author really couldn't ask for a better muse.  
  
You know, I had begun to doubt that I would ever reach this point of being able to say that a story was really done and finished. All of them kept expanding! By the way, the sword that appears in this story was never meant to be. Its explanation is partly in a rant type in the middle of chapter two, but I don't think I fully explained where my original idea for it came from. One of the first BSSM fanfics that I read was Tim Nolan's Awakening, Obligations, and End of the Beginning. I honestly think that all SM authors should read this trilogy at least once as I can say that it has influenced my writing for the better. But besides that, it is fantastically written and a truly fascinating story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this thing as much as I did at three chapters + one epilogue and just under 45 pages. 


End file.
